Secrets Revealed
by Moon Kingdom
Summary: After 2nd year Harry learn that he was been lied to. Betrayed by the people he cares about and finds some shocking new in the process. Who can he trust and who are his real enemies? Things aren't as they seem to be. What path will Harry choose? Ron, Hermione, Ginny slight bashing, Cross-dressing, Grey, Pureblood Harry. Future SLASH. Several OCs. I didn't own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for any mistakes in names or errors that you may find. Please if you find any errors tell me how to fix them. I didn't own Harry Potter and I'm looking for a beta reader.

* * *

I haven't told Hermione and Ron that the Dursleys will be away for the first month of summer. I was very shock to get a letter from them since they detest magic with such a passion, and they will rather be died than use anything magical. The letter simply said: _Stay with your freak of friends._

I had to act normally throughout the whole way to London. If they find out than Dumbledore will force me to stay with the Weasleys, and I didn't feel like going with them. This could be my only chase to learn more about the

Wizarding World. The first time was to get my supplies, and I didn't have time to. First, I have to make sure that Hermione doesn't see me. Know her she'll probably go to Flourish and Blotts for some 'light' reading. Not just her but Ravenclaws also, and any other students that might visit Diagon Alley during the summer.

"Harry we're here. Didn't forget to owl us, and if you need anything you can owl me, or Ron, or his parents," said Hermione worried.

"Didn't forget that we're friends, and we help each other," said Ron looking serious.

"Thank you," I replied, "I wonder if your mom could shrink my trunk for me. It'll be easier for me to carry."

"You can ask," said Ron.

"Ron! Harry!" said the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasleys.

"Hello Mrs. Weasleys," I said as I saw her waving to us.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for saving Ginny," replied Mrs. Weasleys looking sad when she remembers what happen to the youngest.

"Mrs. Weasleys, I'm wondering if you could shrink my trunk to make it easier to carry," I said looking at her hopefully.

"Of course and here's some food," replied Mrs. Weasleys handing me a basket.

"Here's some Muggle money. We didn't need it, and you can buy something while you're with your Muggle relatives," said Mr. Weasleys, "Thank you for saving Ginny,"

I look into the wallet that Mr. Weasleys gave me after I get out the train station. To my surprise I find about $1,500 and flag a cab. The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was a very quick and scary one. Careful I walk inside and walk toward Tom making sure that no one could see me.

"Hello, I would like to rent a room," I said no looking at him.

"How long?" he asked.

"I'll pay you once I leave," I replied.

"Then it would be three galleons for now, and its number 14. Up the stair, straight and the seventh door to your right," said Tom handing him a key.

Once settle down Harry starts to read over some of Hermione's Muggle books she gave Harry. He read until it was dinner, and went down starts in his hand me downs. Harry only came downstairs to eat. On the four day Harry decides to get new robes, and get some books. He first went to bet five sets of casual robes. When he got to Flourish and Blotts he was able to get books on glamours, ward, potions, charms, transfiguration, Divination, History, law books, D.A.D.A and Herbologhy. One of the workers recognizes Harry but didn't shout instead he smiled and gave him a discount. Afterward harry decides that it time to visit Gringotts to withdraw money from his vault. When you when to a teller they tell Harry to follow them.

"Mister Harry Potter we have sent many letters but it seems that you were unable to answer. It's understandable that with everything that's going on lately," said Ragnok.

"I didn't get the letters," I replied confused wondering what he meant.

"Mister Potter we sent many letters to you while you were in Hogwarts and at your relatives," replied Ragnok disbelieved.

"My relatives hate anything magic related including me. They were against me coming to Hogwarts and until Hagrid came. It's very likely that they burned any letters for me. At Hogwarts I didn't get anything but my broom by owl," said Harry.

"I'll have a look at that since no one should be holding your mail. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" asked Ragnok.

"I would like to get another key since Mrs. Weasleys has my key and I also need to withdraw money," I replied.

"Mister Potter it seems that people are taking advantage of your for being new to the Wizarding World. The only ones that should have your key are your parents and magical guardians. I'll have this fix," said Ragnok angrily.

"Who's my magical guardian?" asked Harry hopefully I won't have to ever go to my magic hating relatives.

"Albus Dumbledore," replied Ragnok looking through papers and writing.

"He's the one that said that I should spent summer vacation with them even though I told him how they treat me. He isn't doing his job," said Harry angrily.

"Ironfits!" shouted Ragnok.

"Yes Sir," said a goblin that enters quickly.

"Find the Potter will and looking into why Mister Potter is having his mail withheld," Ragnok said angrily.

"Right always," said Ironfits.

Ragnok starts to write letters after letters and looks like he's going to explode.

"Here the will," said a goblin and hands it to Harry.

Once it's in Harry's hand he opens it and a voice start to read:

_This is the finally will of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. I would like to say that thanking and please watch over little Harry and keep fighting. Didn't blame Sirius, he wasn't the secret keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew I, James Charlus Potter, give Sirius Black guardians over my son, Harrison James Potter and control over my vaults until Harry is of age. For my friends, Remus Lupin, I give him 2,500,000 galleon for Wolfbane and any his needs._ _Severus, I'm sorry for everything I did when we were in school and we have you 300,000 galleon. In case that Sirius can't, following people can take over:_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Elizabeth Flint _

_Lord and Lady Greengrass_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Andromeda Tonk _

_We leave our little Harry in your hands to take care and love him like your own. Please look after him. I, Lily Potter nee Evans leave my only son, Harry James Potter any vaults that belong to me by birthright. The one under my name Harry can take out anything that he wants. We love you our little boy and wish you a happy live. We'll love you no matter what and fight for what you believe. Harry shouldn't be place with my sister in any occasion and be place in a neutral family when needed._

_(James)I love you little man, have a wonderful live. Have some fun and be anything you want and follow your mom's wise words. We'll love you no matter what. Don't forget._

Ragnok sent an owl to Amelia Bone to come quickly. When she came Ragnok showed her the will.

"It seems that Sirius Black is innocence. I'll contact Susan Bones for help," said Ragnok and after a while she comes in.

"What is this about Sirius being free?" asked Amelia Bones.

"According to the late Lord and Lady Potter will Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. I would like to press charges towards Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Author Weasleys, Molly Weasleys, Ronald Weasleys, and GinevraWeasleys for being accomplices of robbing from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. And Albus for withholding of the Potters wills," said Ragnok.

"It'll take a while to get everything in order. During that time we have to place Harry somewhere," said Amelia Bones. "Remus can't since his a werewolf, the Lucius and Severus are considered Dark eaters, and Elizabeth Flint was neutral during the war."

"I'll send a message for her to come immediately," said Ragnok.

Amelia and Ragnok start looking through papers and learn that the Weasleys have withdrawn 5,000 galleons for his vault and each gets 10,000 each year since Harry was 10 except the twin and the three eldest. Albus has withdrawn 50,000 for his parents to give to the Dursleys and the house belongs to Harry's mom. Harry start to read through _Law and Literature_ he brought and get interested on the same-sex marriage which isn't frown upon and there's a way to have a family and have the same right as straight couple. After a while he went to look at his parents vaults.

"Lady Flint has arrived," said a goblin by the door and she walked inside.

"Good evening Lady Flint and Mister Flint. Please take a seat," said Ragnok.

"Good evening. May I please know what's so urgent?" asked Lady Flint.

"We had the Potter will open and you are the only one in the here that be able to take care of Mister Harry James Potter," said Ragnok.

"I thought that he was with his Muggle relatives," replied Lady Flint confused.

"He was never supposed to go there and Albus knew this since he was the one that place him there. Currently Albus is going to be charge for abusing his many titles. Meanwhile Harry will have to stay will a magical guardian," said Ragnok.

"Could you please show there will," asked Lady Flint.

"Of course," replied Ragnok.

_This is the finally will of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. I would like to say that thanking and please watch over little Harry and keep fighting. Didn't blame Sirius, he wasn't the secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew. I, James Charlus Potter, give Sirius Black guardians over my son, Harrison James Potter and control over my vaults until Harry is of age. For my friends, Remus Lupin, I give him 2,500,000 galleon for Wolfbrane and any his needs. Severus, I'm sorry for everything I did when we were in school and we have you 300,000 galleon. In case that Sirius can't, following people can take over:_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Elizabeth Flint _

_Lord and Lady Greengrass_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Andromeda Tonk_

_We leave our little Harry in your hands to take care and love him like your own. Please look after him. I, Lily Potter nee Evans leave my only son, Harry James Potter any vaults that belong to me by birthright. The one under my name Harry can take out anything that he wants. We love you our little boy and wish you a happy live. We'll love you no matter what and fight for what you believe. Harry shouldn't be place with my sister in any occasion and be place in a neutral family when needed._

_(James)I love you little man, have a wonderful live. Have some fun and be anything you want and follow your mom's wise words. We'll love you no matter what. Don't forget._

"Lily was my friends since school but I didn't know that she'll truth me with her child. Ever few knew that the Potters were neutral. Once Harry was born James start helping the Light and tried to free his son from the blasted prophecy," said Lady Flint crying.

"Do you know anything about the prophecy that's related to Harry?" asked Ragnok.

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...**_**" **

"Thank you. Now the question would be if you want take care for Harry Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"I would love to. I know that my son would stop the prejudices against the Gryffindors," said Lady Flint looking at Marcus.

"Mister Potter, I'm sure that you would be in good hands," said Ragnok to Harry as he walked into the room.

"It nice to meet you Lady Flint," said Harry smiling.

"The last time I saw you where just a baby. Look at you have grown. It looks like those Muggles have been starving you," said Lady Flint and the waterworks started.

"I heard that you were my mother's friend," said Harry look at her.

"Yes. You ha…," she started to cry again.

"I have my mother's eyes and I look like my father," Harry finish off for her.

"I bet you heard that from so many people. You might look like him but you didn't have to be like him. You're your own person. Harry, how would you like to come to my house and live with me? I know that my son and you have a rivalry since you're on the opposite team but we can work it out," Lady Flint said to Harry with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"If it isn't a problem with you," replied Harry. Lady Flint embraces him very tight, taking the air out of Harry. Once she signed all the necessary papers they left. When they're got outside the bank, she Apparted them home.

"Welcome to Flint Manor," said Lady Flint, "Twilight!" Afterwards a house elf appears in front of them.

"How can Twilight help Mistress Lady Flint?" asked the small elf.

"Prepare a room for Harry. Get his things for the Leaky Cauldron and pay for the room," ordered Lady Flint. The small elf bowed and left with a pop.

"We have to work on a story to explain to people why you're here," said Lady Flint. "We can say you're my nephew and came to visit us. No, that won't work. Everyone knows that I have a niece but my sister and her family disappear during the war. Along with my other sister"

"We can say that we left to go to America. We have been living in the sunny state that's California. Your sister left because she was a shame to have a child from her rapist and to be born out of wedlock. She didn't have the heart to get rid of it and moved to the states. After two years she die and I been in the care of her close friend but she die of old age. I just found out that you're my aunt," said Harry to her.

"That's a very good story. It might work. We have to put glamours on you but it won't work because many would see through it," said Lady Flint logical.

"He could disguises himself as a girl, he's feminine look it would work," commented Marcus,

"Marcus!" exclaimed Lady Flint.

"He's right. Nobody would think that Harry Potter will dress like a girl. Having long hair will help had my scar and we can concealed it with makeup," agree Harry,

"I always a daughter and now I get a niece. You can wear one dresses once I sink it," said Lady Flint excited but before she left she had Harry's hair come mid-way down his back.

"I bet 20 galleons that you won't fool anyone," said Marcus smirking at him.

"I bet 200 galleons that I can and if I didn't I gave you that much," Harry told him smiling.

"Harry, I found this dress that goes with your eyes. I also have some shoes you can try. Go chance in your room and feel free to look at your closet. I stock it with other dresses, shoes. On you vanity you can find makeup, on a drawer booby pins, ribbons, hair bands and hair tie. The bottom two have ring, necklaces, earrings and other jewelry," said Lady Flint dragging him to his room. "We'll be waiting in the sitting room just around the corner."

Once she closes the door to his room he let out a sign. He's room has white walls with a bed in the middle with dark purple cover. Their double doors that led to a balcony and curtly are cover by light lilac color. The carpet is white with no stains visible. The walls had Qudditch players and the Weird Sisters posters.

The closet is huge and the same size was the room itself. In the middle of the room is a small couch. To the left and right there are racks of dresses. On the back wall it has shelves full of shoes in all types. A mirror is on the doors and Harry was shocked to see himself.

"No wonder Marcus said that I wasn't be fooling anyone. My hair is all puffy and tangle. I need to take a shower," I said to myself.

I walk out the closet and find a door on the opposite wall. When I open it there's a huge bath and shower. The walls have black and white tile and also on the floor. Towels are by the sink and a bathrobe is hanging on the door. On a wall there are several of hair products which I read over careful and choice eight of them.

Warm water runs down my back and to the floor. I grab the bottle and I can feel it sink into my hair and body working their magic on my body. One by one I used them until I had used all of them. When I turn of the water I reach toward the towel I left nearby and wrap it on my hair and put the bathrobe on. As I walked toward the closet butterfly appeared it my stomach and got worse the closer I got.

_Will I be able to fool people? Will I make a fool out of myself? Aunt Petunia made it look very easy. It can't be that hard, After all I did help her once in a while get ready for a party when they were running late it can be that hard. Right?_

Going into the closet for the second time seems to be scary, and the weird feeling in my stomach isn't helping at all. As I walk towards the dresses, I find that most of the have green in them. Instead I choose a light-middle dark dress with three quarter sleeves and semi-ruffles on the end. It has golden lining on the end of the sleeves, dress and by the shoulders. The top has a semi-v neck.

The next thing would be the shoes. As I start walking I almost fell down on my face. That would be painful. I grab the front of the dress and slow as a snail I walk towards the shoes. I rather use flats but my dress is too long and will require for me to wear heels. Ugh. Black boots with an inch or some of heel will be perfect.

Those are too high. They can make me fall down and that would be embarrassing, and I'll lose to Marcus. I have only see three inch heels and no one inch or lower. In the end I chose black lace up boots that are half way to my knees.

I walk to the vanity to search for jewelry to wear. Put on a Victorian half pearl golden necklace with stud diamond earrings with a pearl in the center of each. Carefully I apply concealer to my scar before doing my hair. When I found a skinny golden pearl headband I put it on. I curl a stand on each side to hide the headband and only the top is visible. I wave the strand help hide must of my scar. I start to curl the rest of my hair and only leave one thick stand of hair on each side.

The next thing I work on is my makeup. I use the gray eye shadow and start on the middle of my lid. As I go up it starts to get lighter. Next I use the black and it darkens as I go down. In the middle I try to blend it together. I start on my other eye and make sure it's not too dark or uneven. Next, I apply a pale pink lipstick and softly apply pink bush on.

Stepping away for the vanity I see how I look with everything one. My eyes and my lips pop out against my pale skin. I grab a thin golden bracelet on my right wrist and a simple ring on my middle finger on my right hand. The dress hugs my body and makes it look like I have curves. Form fitting on the top and flares out pass my hips and I can still move freely. I can't believe that I have to do this. Slowly walking toward the door I grab some of the dress so that I didn't trip. Once outside I can stand straight up and walk and I no longer have to hold on to the dress as I walk.

"Do you think Harry needs help?" asked Lady Flint and sounds worried.

"He probably chicken out," replied Marcus. "Honestly mum do you think that Harry could fool everyone into think he's a girl?"

"Maybe he regrets coming with me once he realized that we're a dark family. We didn't know what those Weasleyss have told him about us. He'll think we'll hand him over to Voldemort when he comes back again," said lady Flint hysterical.

"Mum, we're a neutral family just like the rest of the purebloods that have children in Hogwarts," replied Marcus sounding bore.

"Harry doesn't know that. He thinks that Slytherins are from dark families," replied Lady Flint.

"We can explain to him about our family involvement with Voldemort when he comes out," Marcus told her calmly.

"How can you be calm in times like this? I know that you didn't care about Harry since he's a Gryffindor and has beating your team two years in a roll," Lady Flint exclaimed.

"At least I'm not the only one worried about our arrangement and I believe Marcus being calm is hopefully. After all if he was worried about anything he would let his mask fall," I said as I walk into the room.

"Ha…ha. Harry is that really you?" asked Lady Flint as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I asked shyly and look at the ground, afraid that she might not like it and say I look horrible.

"You look wonderful. You look similar to my sister when she was your age. We can definitely pull this off. You look so beautiful. You make up is perfect and I love your necklace," Lady Flint excitedly said as she looked at me closely.

"Marcus, what do you think?" asked Lady Flint as she step away from me and lets Marcus property see me.

"He looks like a pureblood but will he act like one?" asked Marcus not like from a book he is reading.

I angry walk toward him and grab his book to smack him with it. I drop it on his lap before I sit on the love sit across from him.

"I need that," I said. "Now Lady Flint you have to teach me so to act like a proper pureblood lady."

"This is going to be fun," said Lady Flint smiling. "First step didn't let your emotions cloud your thoughts. Choose your words carefully and didn't let peoples words get to you."

"Is there a book for all of this?" I asked.

"Yes. I have the books you have to read over and I will test you in two week time. Meanwhile you will get use to looking like a girl and acting like one," replied Lady Flint. "Marcus didn't anger Harry."

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Jasmine, after the flower that my sister loved and your full name will me Jasmine Camilla Flint," replied Lady Flint.

"I'll go to my room to read the books," I said and start walking to my room.

"What you think?" asked Lady Flint.

"I thought he will be able to fool the other purebloods," replied Marcus.

I start walking faster to my room and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I didn't look like myself at all and I never had to act like a girl or dress like one. I only seem how my aunt dress and behaves.

_May I can behave like her when she has people over. She always has a smile on her face even though they said something bad. How do the Slytherin act at school? They didn't show their emotions and have a mask of indifferences. Ravenclaws always analyze everything people tell them to see what they want or if they're lying to them. Hufflepuffs watch how you act to decide if you mean harm to them or no. Hermione eats slowly and carefully no to spill anything. Most girls hold their pinkies when they drink from a cup._

_I should act like those actresses from Aunt Petunia's favorite dramas. Yes1 I have to act like them and behave like them expect I didn't act like snob. And that's settle I can read the books._

"Let the challenge begin," I said and start to read.

* * *

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Didn't tell me you forget that you invited us to come over today for dinner," said Narcissa

"With everything that's going on lately I completely forgot," replied Lady Flint. "Twilight."

"Yes, Mistress Lady Flint?" asked Twilight.

"We're having four guests for dinner tonight," replied Lady Flint. "Follow me to the sitting room."

"You have to tell me how your vacation to France was," said Lady Flint once they were in the sitting room.

"It was lovely after Severus stop complain about dragging him with us," replied Narcissa.

"We go to see a Qudditch game and talked with the players afterwards," Draco input.

"I brought many different plants and seed not found here," said Severus happily.

They heard a loud thump from the Floo Room and laughing. "I win!" shouted a female voice.

"You cheated. You made me trip and I have to carry all of the bags," replied other voice.

"stop being a sore loser," replied the female voice.

"I didn't get why you brought so must stuff!" exclaimed the male.

"Stuff! Stuff! I brought décor of my room and the other rooms since aunt let me change some of the rooms.

"You should be the one carrying them," argued the male.

"Marcus, why would I have to carry my bags when I have a strong gentleman to carry them? You can't honestly think that I lady me will carry them?" asked the female.

"Lady my arse and the only lady like thing is your appearance and name," replied Marcus. "Ouch! What was that for, Jasmine?"

"For being such an arsehole," replied Jasmine.

"The only arsehole here is you. If you get what I mean," replied Marcus.

"Ouch! Quit It" Crash! "I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry!" shouted Marcus.

"I know I just wanted to do that since the first time I hit you with the book," replied Jasmine. "Hurry up or we're going to be late for dinner."

"The Malfoys and Severus are coming over for dinner today," Marcus told her.

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS!" exclaimed Jasmine angrily.

"I thought my mum told you," replied Marcus.

"She didn't tell me anything," said Jasmine.

"Are you nervous?' asked Marcus.

"Of course I am. I was raised differently than you," replied Jasmine.

"If you fail you own me 200 galleons," said Marcus.

"In your dreams," replied Jasmine. "You're hair messed up."

"Are you do?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," replied Jasmine.

"Marcus, Jasmine come and greet our guest," Lady Flint told them for the sitting room that wasn't that far way.

"Stop looking like you're going to your execution. Everything will be fine," said Marcus.

"Easy for you to say," replied Jasmine.

When they walked toward the room the Malfoys and Severus saw that Marcus is escorting a blonde girl. She looks like Lady Flint's sister.

"Lord, Lady and Mister Malfoy and mister Snape, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Jasmine and bowed gracefully.

"It seems you know us but we didn't know you," said Lord Malfoy.

"I'm Jasmine, Lady Flint's sisters' daughter," replied Jasmine face blank of emotions as she looked at him.

"I didn't know you had found your niece," said Lady Malfoy as she stares at Jasmine.

"My other sister has a daughter unfortunately she dead after two years and a friend of hers has raise her. She just died a couple of months and Jasmine looking for any relatives she might have and she found me,' replied Lady Flint.

"Who's your father?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"I didn't know, sir," Jasmine replied.

"I'm assuming your father died before you were born. You do look like her expect that you have blonde hair, must me for your father," Lady Malfoy said.

"Her hair is naturally dark brown like my sister, and it brings bad memories and I asked her to change her hair color," said Lady Flint.

"Did you go to the reading of the Potter's will?" asked Severus change the conversation.

"Yes. I found out that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper instead it was Peter. Harry was been raised by magic hating relatives since that night," replied Lady Flint tearfully.

Jasmine walks toward her to hand her handkerchief to dry her tears with and sit down by her. She places her hand on top of Lady Flint's hand.

"He wasn't a pamper child like we thought and I failed Lily and James. He was supposed to be in the care of you since Remus and Sirius couldn't. This is all Dumbledore's fault that I couldn't see Harry grow up and won't be Dumbledore's pawn," cried Lady Flint.

"Where is he?" asked Severus looking pale as he remembered how petunia was when Lilly did accidental magic.

"I'm not sure," replied Lady Flint as she hides her face in her hands.

"Mistress Lady Flint dinner is ready," said Twilight.

"Go on ahead," said Lady Flint.

"If you would follow me to the dinner room," said Jasmine and she starts walking out the room with Marcus and the rest behind her,

"Who are you really?" asked Lady Malfoy when they were sitting down.

"I'm Jasmine Camilla Flint. I took my aunts name and before I what my caretaker's surname," Jasmine replied.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts. Where do you go to school then?" asked Severus.

"I go to a school in California and Claire made sure that I had the best education possible so I went to Windsor Academy since I was five years old and when I was eleven I start going to Avalon," replied jasmine calmly.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"I'm still thing if I will continue my studies in Avalon or go to Hogwarts. Considering that Hogwarts is lacking certain class I might not go,' said Jasmine.

"What is it lacking?" asked Lord Malfoy and stares at her.

"An example would be that they didn't teach you different languages and didn't have a student exchange program. They didn't teach you how to property defend you and most of the spells are light and not grey. The Ministry of Magic, they can me bride very easy. They just throw people into jail with a trail. Overall I rather keep going to Avalon.

I didn't want people think that I'm dark just because I'm related to Marcus," Jasmine informed them.

"How did you get to that school?' asked Lord Malfoy watching her carefully.

"You have to take an entrance exam to see if you're qualified to go or not. They will send you a list of school that will help you and you can later apply again. I passed my exam in the first time which is very rare," said Jasmine.

"We need to find him and no let him go back to his relatives. We need to tell Potter about the will. He needs to know that he doesn't have to stay will this relatives that hate him," said Lord Malfoy. "Marcus do you know anything about Potter whereabouts?"

"Lucius, do you really think that Potter will talk to us?" asked Severus looking at Lucius.

"He might no, but we have to try and tell them that Lady Flint can take care of him and that they're a neutral family," he replied. "Marcus?"

"No," replied Marcus looked at him and start eating. I follow his example and relieve that lord Malfoy stopped asking me questions.

"Have you checked with his muggle relatives?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"Muggle?" asked Jasmine sounding confused.

"They're non-magical people," replied Marcus.

"We call them mundane and Muggle is an atrocious name. If you want to fin Lord Potter you should try the Weasleys' residence is heard he spends part of summer there," replied Jasmine.

"Lord Potter?" asked Draco.

"He is the only heir of the late Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans. Once the will is read he becomes Lord Potter since it's official saying that the heir is now the head of the house. I didn't know much of pureblood traditions and other things, but I do know that magical child should never ever be put in the care of mundane. Squids are more helpful than mundane and understand that magical child are the ones that keep magic alive without them magic will dead. Mundane are more likely to kill or abuse magical children than squids. Most squids see it as being able to be part of the world they can't be in," Jasmine informed them.

"Good you stop your lecture. I can finally eat in peace," said Marcus.

"I just wanted to let them know that they shouldn't have let Lord Potter go to his mundane relatives and if nobody can find him can it like that he's dead. The Potter obviously cared about Lord Potter considering the long list of people they had," she said.

"How much about the will do you know?" asked Severus.

"Enough to know that the only adults in this room fail Lord Potter's parents' late wish by letting Lord Potter be place with his mundane relatives. The first five people in the list after Sirius black are considered dark families and the last three are light family. There are two Black candidates to raise Lord Potter when he was a baby. I didn't see why you have waited until know to fix the problem. You had thirteen years to do so and now that the will has been read you want to fix it," said Jasmine looking at him with cold blue eyes.

"You have to understand that people consider Death Eater to be evil. My Lord only wanted to separate us from the Muggle World since they don't understand us. They fears us and we be experimented on. Dumbledore believes that Muggles will understand us and we can live together," said Lord Malfoy.

"He could have run for Minister and then slowly change everything. A possible reason why Dumbledore want to combine both world might be that mundane born aren't comfortable with the changes. If you want to make everyone happy you should look how things are done in the states. They have modernized along with other countries and you're stuck in medieval times," Jasmine said.

"People wouldn't listen, they think that the My Lord is a Dark Lord and wants to kill anyone that is a pureblood. To make any changes he need Potter, like the prophecy said," Lord Malfoy told her.

"There's a prophecy about Lord Potter?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes. Dumbledore didn't tell the Potters the complete prophecy for some reason. The real one is how says:

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...**__**he will end an era and bring fort a new one…he will change the world as we know… he do great thing…beware if choose another path and turn into a weapon everything will stay the same…the Dark Lord will be in plain sight and most didn't know…beware that appearances can be deceiving **_

"You have to understand that we think that it's Dumbledore that's the Dark Lord. He loves to use everyone to get want he wants. I won't be surprise that he let potter with his magic hating relatives to make Potter want to please Dumbledore and do what he wants," said Lady Malfoy.

"Why are you telling me this? For all you can know I just pretending to be Lady Flint's niece in other to spy on you?" asked Jasmine with an eyebrow raised.

"We're telling you this incase others find out about you and tell us what they think about the Flint family. You're right when you said it's different here than in the states. Many people are prejudice," said Lord Malfoy.

"Of course I'm right," replied Jasmine. "Why do you think I go to Avalon and have the highest IQ in the school?"

"Most me a bad school if you're on the top," Marcus said cheekily.

"If you excuse I have tons of homework and didn't like doing it at the last minute," said Jasmine glaring at Marcus.

When she was halfway to the door Marcus said, "Catch this." And throw an apple at her and she barely catches it. She simply looks at it and raises her eyebrow.

"You should eat something considering you are lacking in a certain area and you're too skinny," Marcus told her smiling,

"I'm petite," replied Jasmine glaring at hi.

"How are you going to find yourself a husband if you lacking?" asked Marcus.

"I now see why you're single and your mom looking for a suitable young lady," Jasmine told him.

"At least I'm not lacking," replied Marcus.

"Now that I think about my dear cousin, you're right I do need an apple or two," said Jasmine walking toward the table. When she was close to the table she throws the apple between Marcus legs and he cries in pain.

"Music to my ears," Jasmine said and signs happily as she walks to the door with a spring as she walks.

"I'm going to get you for this!" shouted Marcus.

"That's what you said last time," replied Jasmine smiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You're just luck you're a girl," Marcus told her.

"Be a man and admit you lost to a girl," said Jasmine.

"You might look like a girl but you're not!" exclaimed Marcus.

"You might what you vision check," replied Jasmine.

"You might want to check yourself into a mental intuition," Marcus told her.

"I'll definitely look forward into telling your future wife that you go lost to a girl younger than you. I believe that you moon let your marriage contracts lying in her desk. I should owl them all," Jasmine taunted him.

"Didn't you dare!" shouted Marcus and he quickly get up and runs toward her. Jasmine quickly runs out the room with an evil smile.

"Mum, should I be scared of her?" asked Draco once they have left and crashing and evil laughs could be heard.

"Around young ladies like her you should me care what you say to them. Especially if she can throw property," Lord Malfoy winces and the other two did also.

"This brings back memories," said Lady Malfoy with a smile in her face. Severus and Draco look at her in horror while Lord Malfoy winced at the memories of her during her pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back and I'm sorry to make you wait so look and hopefully uou like the new chapter. It's longer then the first on since I had enough time to complete it since here in Texas it has been snowing and I used those snow days to complete this. Feel free to point out my mistakes and I'll try to correct them. I' didn't have a Beta so i have to do the correction by myself and even then i miss them. :( Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

"I hope that you are ashamed of what you have done," said Lady Flint with a frown in her face staring at Marcus and Jasmine.

"We're," replied both of them together.

"I'm sorry about this two," Lady Flint apologizes to the Malfoys and Severus.

"They seem like a like a marry couple arguing," said Lady Malfoy with cause Marcus and Jasmine to fake gag behind Lady Flint.

"I feel sorry to their future children if that happens," Severus said and both Flint children glare at him wishing that he will die for think such thing.

"We'll be leaving now. I almost forgot I'm holding a summer ball on August 25, here your invitation," said Lord Malfoy as he hands the invitation.

After they leave Marcus goes to his room.

"How did I do?" asked Jasmine looking at Lady Flint.

"You were doing great until you let Marcus get to you," sign Lady Flint.

"How much more work do I to do until I'm perfect?" Jasmine asked.

"You need my practice more," Lady Flint told her. "You have the bracelet I told you to get?"

"Yes. Why do I need it for?" asked Jasmine as she looks at the golden bracelet.

"Severus will brew any tracking potion to locate you, so will Dumbledore. We can't let them know you're here. I'm not sure who to trust considering that most people what to use you for your money or fame," said Lady Flint.

"Do you think that Dumbledore knows I'm missing?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I have a house elf watching an he didn't show up or any others. After a couple of weeks I found that we only need some of your blood inside the house. I need a vial full of your blood," said Lady Flint and Jasmine lets her take some blood. Lady Flint calls a house elf to take it to the Dursleys.

"How long would it last?" Jasmine asked as she looking worry at Lady Flint.

"A very long time and we won't have to worry about it. Now we have to pick you a dress to wear for the ball and teach you what every pureblood girl knows the moment they turn twelve," Lady Flint told her.

The next couple of weeks Jasmine spent learning for her aunt as much as she could on how to act in a pureblood ball. Marcus of course is force into helping Jasmine learn how to dance. He pretty much was a dummy in Jasmines learning process. During all this no one was wise enough to check on Harry since his "return" to his relatives. Of courses Severus and the Malfoys try to figure a way to tell Harry the truth.

* * *

"Jasmine, we have to leave in twenty minutes," said Marcus knocking on Jasmine's door.

Lady Flint and Marcus wait for Jasmine by the Floo petulant since they only have five minutes to get there. Marcus was able to get Jasmine when she walks into the room wearing a beautiful light bubblegum pink dress with even lighter pink robe on. Her hair is semi curly with a golden hair clip pulling her but stills covers her scar. Her neck is adored by thin creamy pearls and her earrings are small dinging golden with a sapphire at the end.

"I'm sorry to be late," said Jasmine and grabs some power and throws it in the fireplace.

Marcus offers his arms to both ladies and they step in the Floo. At the other end they're greet by Lord and Lady Malfoy and since they're the last ones Lord and Lady Malfoy lead them to the ballroom. When Lady and Lord Malfoy move out the way of the other guest to see the late arrival, they're amaze by the beauty Jasmine possesses.

"Today we're honor by the presence of Jasmine Flint. The new addition to the Flint family," announce Lord Malfoy. "She's Lady Flint's sister daughter that until now was found."

The guest start to whisper amount themselves and they discreetly stare at Jasmine who only smiles at them. After a while music starts to play and many families come to talk to them. Lady Flint goes and tells them the fake story that was agreed on. The mothers look sympathetic at Jasmine show their daughters to Jasmine while the fathers wonder how much money does Jasmine have since her pervious caretaker left her with money. They know that Windsor Academy and Avalon are very expensive in America. There are five in Windsor and eight years in Avalon which estimated cost for both is 2,000,000 since there's additional fees. Jasmine's caretaker must have left money for her to leave off also and this made them want to talk to Lady Flint about a marriage contract. The young men at the party gather around her or a dance in hope that they have a chase of marring her while others could as they already have a future spouse,

"I'll glad that you could make it," said Draco talking to Jasmine and Marcus.

"We would have come earlier but we got held back," replied Marcus slightly looking at Jasmine.

"You can't blame a young lady for wanting to look their best," said Jasmine smiling.

"You must have been nervous since this is your first time in public," said Pansy cling to Draco.

"You must be over joy to find your long last cousins, Marcus," said Lydia who is one of the possible spouses for Marcus. She's discreetly glaring at Jasmine as she's holding onto Marcus' arm.

"It's nice to have someone to play Qudditch with and that they like the outdoors," replied Marcus.

"A lady must not participate in such unladylike activities," said Lydia loudly.

"In my school females play Qudditch and their parents didn't say anything about that," replied Jasmine.

"Then your school must be a horrible is they like girls on the team," replied Lydia loudly.

"It can't be since my pervious guardian nearly paid 120,000 for every year I have attended if it was an atrocious school. After all Windsor Academy and Avalon are regarded as the most prestigious and expensive school in the Americas. Both are very selective with the students they accept," Jasmine informs her calmly.

Everyone could hear what Jasmine told Lydia since everyone became silent when Lydia start talking loudly and many disapprove the way she handled the situation. They're surprise that Jasmine didn't get offend by Lydia's comments after all, many students from those schools get offend easy related to their school. Windsor and Avalon didn't teach the political in the school and didn't allow it. They believe that they should enjoy their time in school while learning.

"How is it going to two of the world's most prestigious schools?" asked Blaise after a while.

"It's very pleasant attending since we get to learn many advance material and we're along to use our wands outside of school, of course you have to earn the privilege. Just like many of the benefits the school has to offer," replied Jasmine happily.

"Privilege?" asked Draco.

"We have trips to foreign counties, go to visit Masters or Mistress in their work field, taking time off from school, being able to left school as long as you tell the teachers where you're going or participate in the foreign exchange program. Those are some of the privileges that the school let the students have," Jasmine told him.

"It's a very interesting school you're going," said Draco thinking out loud.

"Do you learn the Dark Arts?" asked Pansy which got many to gasp silently.

"Do you not learn it?" asked Jasmine looking at her bemused.

"Headmaster Dumbledore won't let us learn anything dark not even grey spells," whiny Pansy.

"I'm glad that I'll attend Avalon in a week," said Jasmine happily.

Pansy's parents didn't like it that their daughter was whining in forth of many wealthy families. Many of the male are glaring at Draco and Blasie even Marcus since they have Jasmine's attention.

"Jasmine, I would like for you to meet Lord Nott and his son, Theodore Nott," introduced Lady Flint.

"Hello Lord Nott and Mr. Nott," said Jasmine curtsying at the lord and bowing her head at his son.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Flint," said Lord Nott.

"Miss. Flint, please call me Theo," Theo told her.

"I will is you call me Jasmine," replied Jasmine smiling and both males stare at her hand around Marcus' am.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Theo and bow while Jasmine offers her hand for him to kiss.

"She's a very lovely young lady," commented Lord Nott looking at them dance. "How long has she been here?"

"For about a month and I forgot about everything since I had to teach her heritage and many of our customs. She knows the basic when I first meet her and I'm glad that I finally meet her. It does sadden me that she was to leave but I understand that she wants to continue her studies in America. I might be her aunt but she has a different lifestyle and I didn't want to remove her for a familiar environment. I want to make her familiar to Eng but I didn't want her to feel force," replied Lady Flint.

"A girl her age should know the duties that are requite from her," said Lord Nott.

"She does but I'm not sure if she would like to come here live. It's likely that she will marry someone from her school than any of the many available males here," replied Lady Flint.

"Why won't she?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"She was live there for thirteen years and it like that her caretaker had started to get marriage contracts from males in her school," replied lady Flint.

"Have you seen them?" asked Lady Malfoy.

"I haven't got to see them, but I can know there are three," replied Lady Flint.

"Only three?" asked Lord Nott looking surprise.

"I have to admit I'm as surprise as Lord Nott," Lord Malfoy told her. "One would think that she would have many suitors after her."

"Considering at two of the offers are from princes and one is from one of the many families that helped settle the first settlement of U.S.A you can understand why there's only three," said Jasmine for behind Lord Malfoy. "I apologize for cutting into your conversation but I thought you would like to know why there's only three."

"It's understandable," replied Lord Nott looking displease at the new information.

"Who well you choose?" asked Lady Malfoy. "After all Jasmine's caretaker was the only to set them up."

"There's a courtship," replied Jasmine.

The all understood that Jasmine will have the chose on the one she will marriage when she comes of age. This cause many of the lords to be greatly upset at the lost of a possible wealthy spouse for their.

"Who will you chose?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"All three have their flaws," Jasmine simply answered.

"Which one is likely that you'll chose?" asked Lady Malfoy.

"Prince Hiroto," replied Jasmine reluctantly after awhile.

Marcus came looking very irritated since Lydia is clinging on him and the men give his sympathetic looks. Jasmine only smile at him which cause both of them to glare at her.

"Do you think that you should let other have a turn?" asked Jasmine looking at Lydia.

"That's an excellent idea," said Ashley from behind by the arm of her brother.

Marcus happy leaves with Ashley which irritates Lydia and Jasmine looks at Ashley's brother, Alexander and he offers his hand. Quickly Theo goes to Lucia for a dance, leaving Lydia without a partner. The adults hide their smirks at the children actions of leaving Lydia behind and they're not the only ones. Of course the other children quickly grab a partner or go to the dance floor. Some even asked their mothers or fathers to dance with to keep from talking to Lydia.

Jasmine gracefully glades on the dance floor followed by her less graceful partner. When they have to switch partners at the last dance Jasmine ends with Marcus. Both gracefully dance as they move along with the music and not missing a beat; this causes them to stick out amount the many dancers.

"It seems that they close," said Severus looking at the two dancing.

"They can get along when they're not annoying each other," replied Lady Flint smiling.

"Of course Marcus has to ruin it," Lady Malfoy said as she sees Jasmine stepping on Marcus foot on purpose.

"You niece seem to like causing pain to other," aid Lord Malfoy looking at Marcus face showing a slight discomfort.

"Like I said earlier she was a different lifestyle and I believe it's the only way not to show how bad her temper can be. I know for sure that being hit by her is better than being hit by a jinx, hex, or curse," replied Lady Flint.

"Do I want to ask?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"If you of any reason try to wake her up try shaking her instead of gentle shaking her. For an odd reason a gentle shake reminds her of something bad which I yet to figure," replied Lady Flint.

"Is there anything we should be warn of?" asked Lord Nott

"You should worry when she's very calm when you're having a huge argument with her and start running away before she gets her wand out," said Lady Flint.

"Her pervious caretaker must have been a saint," said Severus. "Did Marcus find this out?"

"I was the one that press her to hard and she walked way and I found one of the dueling rooms looking like a massive explosion happened," replied Lady Flint sadly.

As the time pass many people start to leave and only a couple of dancers are left. The few that stayed could see that Jasmine and Marcus are arguing about something but no one could hear since they'll stop talking when people get near.

"Trouble in paradise," said Severus looking at the cousins trying to keep their voices long until Jasmine puts a silence spell on them. Of course many try to read their lips but they didn't understand what's going on. They stop dancing and walk toward Lady Flint looking very irritated.

"Are you ready to go?" asked lady Flint looking at them for a reason to why they're arguing.

"I just remember that I have to leave in two days. It was a pleasure to meet you all," replied Jasmine and curtsy before glaring at Marcus and leaving while Marcus bows and follows her.

"I'll you other day. Thank you for inviting us," said Lady Flint to Lord and Lady Malfoy and bows lowly as to apologize for her son's and charge's behavior.

"Go and find what happened. It seems you have damage control to do," said Lord Malfoy and the rest nod as they look at the cousins.

* * *

"What's the matter with you now?" asked Lady Flint once she arrives at the Flint Manor.

"Harry here was spin a complex lie to very one at the ball. Not aware that many will try to find out information about "Jasmine Camilla Flint", who doesn't exist," Marcus told his mom angry.

"Windsor and Avalon are known for not letting outsiders find information about their students and are very hard to find unlike Hogwarts," replied Jasmine.

"Both of you didn't worry about it. Go to sleep it too late for argument," Lady Flint told them as she rubs her temples.

Jasmine rushes out the Floo room and your heels click against the marble flooring as she leaves. Marcus goes the opposite way and leaves him mom exhausted.

* * *

The day before Harry has to leave Lord and Lady Malfoy and their son and Lord Nott and his son along with Severus come to visit. They came uninvited to said good bye to Jasmine who was packing all her things in her room. Thankful Harry was still dress like a girl but in a muggle blue long sleeve dress that can below her knees with white leggings and black ankle boots.

Jasmine was walking by the Floo room when Severus asked, "What are…"

He didn't get to finish since she took her wand out quickly and points it to his neck. Everyone is surprise to see how quickly she took her wand out and positions herself in fighting position.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jasmine not lowering her wand and glaring at Severus.

"Jasmine put your wand down," said Marcus for behind her and she relaxes but doesn't lower her wand.

"Jasmine," said Lady Flint and does what Marcus told her.

"I'll be in my room," said Jasmine and walks away quickly.

"She has go great reflex," commented Lord Nott.

"Learned it in school," replied Lady Flint at Lord Nott's silent question.

"She must not have being paying attention if you startled her," said Marcus and goes after her.

"We didn't mean to come unannounced. We only wanted to say good bye to her," said Lady Malfoy.

"Didn't worry about it," said Lady Flint softly signing.

"What is she wearing?" asked Severus.

"A muggle dress," replied Lady Flint. "One of the many topics we argue about."

"Different lifestyle," stated Lord Nott.

"Follow me," said Lady Flint and they do follow her into a dueling room.

Inside Marcus and Jasmine are dueling and they start with low power spells and later move on high level one until they're dueling for real. Jasmine dodges all the spells Marcus throws at her with some fancy flips and throws some at him. Mostly it was Marcus throwing spells and objects at her and she dodges all of them. Lady Malfoy is surprise to see her in high heel; she doesn't show discomfort when she lands on her feet. She throws a knife unexpectedly which almost hits Marcus head if he hadn't dodge. Soon it turns into a battle of some sort and they end it with fighting with swords. Their skills seem to match each other as they fight but Jasmine uses her heels to stab Marcus foot causing him to lose his balance. He falls down and he finds himself having a sword near his neck.

"Nice job but you serious have to stop stabbing me with your heels," said Marcus and Jasmine offered her hand to him and pulls Jasmine down.

"And you're the one complaining about me to using my heel," said Jasmine catching her breath.

"Excellent job," said Lady Flint happily from the doorframe.

"I never would have thought that Marcus would lose to a girl younger than him," said Draco teasing.

"Would you like to get you arse kicked also," Marcus growl loudly.

"I'll pass," replied Draco quickly and hides behind Theo.

"I can't be that bad?" asked Jasmine looking at Draco.

"They didn't want to since they didn't want their pride to damage," said Marcus.

"Does that mean you didn't have any pride?" asked Jasmine looking at him innocently.

"It means that I accept that someone is better than me," replied Marcus and gets up and Jasmine those the same.

"How long have you been using a sword?" Lord Nott asked.

"Not that long," replied Jasmine and turn her wrist and the sword changes.

"It beautiful isn't," said Jasmine examining closely the sword.

"Is that Gryffindor's sword?" asked Draco eyes on the sword.

"It's a look alike," replied Jasmine looking at him.

"Dumbledore told the staff that Potter used the sword to kill the basilisk in other to save the Weasley girl. Of course it was all a set up since they can't open the entrance. He had to do some memory modifying on the potter kid since he believe that Lucius was the one to give the dairy to the girl. I hope it doesn't do any damage to Potter," said Severus to them.

"It's my fault," said Draco looking very guilty and looks down at his feet.

"It's not your fault since you didn't know what was going on and nobody knew how he looked," replied Lady Malfoy.

"It's our entire fault since we didn't fight hard enough to get guardianship," said Lord Nott and the adults nod

"We have to find a way to get Potter out of Dumbledore's clutches and fast. Sirius has escape and always followed Dumbledore," said Theo.

"They probably make it look like they believe Black betrayed the Potters which is way his been in prison since he was the secret keeper story they told everyone," said Severus.

"We have to talk to him," said Lady Malfoy. "I might not like him but I didn't want to see Harry suffer anymore."

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince Black since no one from the 'light' helped him proof his innocence. A couple of words should do the trick," said Jasmine softly. "Of course he has to know how to block his mind."

"He's stubborn," replied Severus and Jasmine looks into his mind very quickly that he doesn't notice it.

"Then try harder," said Jasmine looking at Lady Malfoy and does the same.

"You'll need to learn to block you mind if you haven't since it like that Dumbledore will do something to use if he finds what you're planning," advise Jasmine.

"We all know," said Severus.

"Are they on right now?' asked Jasmine and Severus and the rest nod.

She stares at Severus and looks at his memories and does the same to the rest expect Marcus. She did it so quickly that they didn't realize that she had blanch there mind.

"Can I it try?" asked Jasmine to Marcus and he nods.

They look at each other and Jasmine easy looks into his memories very quickly and then raise her eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure that you're shield is up?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes," replied Marcus bemused. "I didn't feel you enter my mind."

"One of us is doing the wrong way," said Jasmine and stares at Severus and he nods.

She went slower is time to see if he could sense her but he shakes him mind and she smile to them in a knowing way before leaving in a rush to her room.

"I wonder I can't feel her," Severus said and he looks at Marcus.

"She might me a natural," said Lord Malfoy and starts to think.

"There's very few that are natural," inform Lord Nott. "They tended to be a family gift."

"No one in our family was it," said Lady Flint. "It's for Jasmine's father's side of the family."

Meanwhile Jasmine is in her room looking at some books that she has in her trunk before going to the sitting room and wait for the rest to come.

"Did you figure not what happen?" asked Severus when he sees her sitting down.

"I'm still doing some research but now I have to leave," said Jasmine and drinks some tea.

"So soon," said Lady Flint looking worry and shooting her questioning looks.

"I got a letter from a friend that needs my help," said Jasmine smoothly. "It urgent and unfortunately it needs my full attention."

"When will you be leaving?" asked Draco sitting down in one of the couches.

"In twenty minutes or less," replied Jasmine looking at her watch.

"Will we see you again during Yuletide? Lady Malfoy asked her from the couch across from her.

"I'm afraid that I have plans with my friends during the breaks and promise to help them and as far as I can remember my schedule is quite pack," replied Jasmine looking apologize at Lady Malfoy and her aunt.

"One can't break promise or other will believe you're not trustworthy," Lord Malfoy told her and is next to his wife..

Twilight pops in and says, "Miss. Flint, you portkey is ready and it's in the Floo room."

Jasmine nods at her and she gets up to the Floo with the rest of them following, and they wave good-bye before she leaves.

"Sirius Black's trial is in three days," informs Severus afterwards. "It seem Potter was busy during is escape since it was him that learn about him during his visit to the bank. Amelia was contact immediately. What I didn't understand why he went back to the Dursleys if possible guardians are listed on the potter will."

"He might not want us to be his guardian," said Lady Malfoy sadly at her hands. "After all Dumbledore and his order have been telling Harry how bad we are since he entered the Wizardry world."

"He won't believe us that Tom only wants to separate our world from the muggle world. Just like Salazar since he knew that many muggle are very close mind and destroy what they fear," said lord Malfoy and signs.

"Do you think if Jasmine agrees she can show him how the U.S president runs thing? Lord Nott asked. "Then we show him how tom wants things to run if only Dumbledore doesn't stop him."

"The first thing we have to do is find evidence that his parents agreed with tom and it was Dumbledore the one that killed his parents," said Lord Malfoy and rubs his temples.

"We'll take about this over lunch," said Lady Flint and they follow her out the room.

They didn't see jasmine appearing once they left and think able the conversation she just heard.

"Thank you, Twilight. Make sure that nobody finds out about this or you'll get clothes," warned Jasmine.

"Twilight promise that no one will learn about this," said twilight quickly gearing that she'll get clothes.

The potion that makes Jasmine look more like a girl starts to wear off and she changes into a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black vans. After Jasmine is turn into Harry again he fools to the Leaky Cauldron.

"A room," said Harry to the bartender tom.

"How many days?" Tom asked as he wipes the counter.

"Four days," said Harry after a while.

"That'll be eight galleons," replied Tom and puts a key on the counter. "Room 5 is at the middle of the first floor."

Once harry is settle down he goes Flourish and Blotts to get new books that he's been meaning to get while his stay at his new relatives.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"asked a familiar voice for behind him and turns to see Ron.

"_Do I know you?"_ asked Harry in French and his brow raised and thanking Merlin that he still have blue eyes contacts from earlier.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," said Ron and goes in the bookstore.

Harry follows a couple of steps behind in case he finds something important after all you never know what you can learn.

"That guy looks like harry from behind," said Ron to Hermione as she looks for books.

"He's at his relatives. Remember that we have to somehow ask him about leaving his relatives. I know Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us to ask but we have to make sure he doesn't find about his vaults. I ready need that money to continue my studies and my parents are reluctantly to pay a lot just to get in danger every year. With Harry's money I can continue studying and my parents can hire tutors for me over the summer," Hermione told him.

"You're right. My family needs the money since we still have to pay off the loans for the twins and the rest of us. Charlie and Bill didn't have once since they're the eldest and my parents had enough money. Percy has a scholarship provide by the Ministry since he has very good grades and promise to work in the Ministry once he finishes his schooling. The twins sell their jokes at school which is why they refuse to talk any money from Harry. It's not like he'll need it since he was a lot of vaults and will get rich since he's godfather put him as the Black heir. Beside most of the potter money should go to my family since the Weasleys are distant related to them. It's not like we're stealing since it rightfully believes to use," said Ron as he carries some of Hermione's books.

"Just like the money I get isn't stealing since I'm putting my life in danger just to help him. Hopefully we didn't have to do anything risky or I won't have time to study and I'll fail. You should try hard Ron," said Hermione.

"We still have like four more year not counting this one," whinny Ron.

Harry thinks over the information he had learn thinks of a way to stop depending on them and make new friends that care about him. It would be difficult since many only care about the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry.

_That reminds me Marcus owns me 200 galleons. I'll just ask for it when I see me only at house or I'll owl him using a school own since Hedwig is noticeable. I also have to get my permission slip signed and get some of my thing from the Dursleys._

Harry buys some of the books need and some news once on Arithmancy since he took out Divination and gets some books on Ancient Runes as well. When he starts looking around he find and finds a narrow alley and he goes towards it and finds a different alley then Diagon Alley.

'Welcome to Heather Alley' said on a banner. There wasn't many people walking and Harry decided to have a look and see want they the stores sold. He sees many stories that sell electronics, muggle books, muggle clothes and other thing muggle related.

He decides to have a look at the electronics store that read 'James' TechMag'.

"How can I help you?" asked a young man with blonde hair and a warm smile behind a counter.

"I didn't know there're other alleys," said Harry softly.

"Most people didn't know is alley since purebloods didn't like it and if you look closely you'll find other alleys. There's _La Beau, Cibum, and Vehiculum Alleys_ those are just some of the one that I know. Are you interested in a phone, IPod, IPad, laptop or a DS?" said the young man.

"I would like an IPod and laptop," said Harry.

"This one is the latest IPod on the market you can have tons of spaces," said the young man. "As of the laptop you want a Mac or Apple or other type?"

"Do you have on in green?" asked Harry since he didn't know which one to chose.

"The models we have it in are Valo, Apple, Dell, HP, Toshiba and Windows," replied the young man.

"It was to be light and new," said Harry.

"HP, Toshiba, Windows and Apple," said the young man softly and goes to the back and come carrying them to the counter.

"These are the ones we have in that color," said the man, "Do you have you IPod to be green?"

"Yes," said Harry looking at the laptops and decides a dark green looks better and chose the Toshiba one.

Harry looks around and picks three headphones in black, dark green and light blue. He grabs an ITunes card of $100. He gets a special pen to use on electronics. Harry some grab a cover to put the laptop and a couple cases of the IPod and a messenger bag specially made to carry a laptop.

"Since the electronics have to run on magic you won't have to use electric and that goes for the IPod also. If you plug in it won't harm it instead it help the magic to last longer. You total would be $1,300 or 260 galleons," informed that man and putting the purchase in the messenger bag. "Try not to show it to purebloods or anyone with pureblood ideals since it likely they'll take it always."

"Thank you," said Harry and pays him as he grabs for his purchases and put the messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Feel free to come back anytime," said the young man. "By the way my name is Alex.

"Adrian," said Harry before leaving the store and looking around.

Harry later goes to Jade's Book Emporium just two stores away from 'James' TechMag'.

"Hello, I'm Katie. How can I help you today?" asked Katie as she shelves books.

"What are soon popular books you have?" asked Harry looking around the huge bookstore.

"We have _The Hunger Games series, Percy Jackson series, Divergent series, Maze Runner series, Legend series, Inheritance cycle series, Lord of the Ring series, and Ender's Game series_ to name a few of them the rest of them shelve by the window shelves," replied the girl.

"I'll take all of them but the Divergent series and I like the _Indian in the Cupboard, Underland Chronicles, Kane Chronicles, the Heir Chronicles, Seven realms_ and _Bud, not Buddy," _said Harry as they him intresting and the books go the cashiers counter and ring themselves.

"That would be $600 or 120 galleons," said Katie shrinking the books and put them in a bag.

"Thank you," said Harry handing her the money and putts the shrunken bag in his messenger bag.

The next store he goes to sell muggle clothes that are trendy in the Muggle World and it's called 'Stacy'. Once inside they're both guys and girls clothes on racks and on display.

"Hello, I'm Stacy," said a girl at the counter reading a magazine with the picture of muggle celebrities that move.

Harry goes to the guys selection are hesitation since he has been dressing like a girl for about three months. He picks out casual wear of all type of weather and makes sure they have the growing spell on. After an hour or some he went to the register to check out when a necklace caught his attention. The necklace is on a piece of leather string and the medallion has the Hogwarts' crest. He grabs three necklaces with the Gryffindor crest along with a stainless steel tiger's eye and black agate bead bracelet, wooden beaded bracelet, three stainless steel, two matte Cuban chain bracelet, a golden chain with a green dragon medallion, two leather triple wrap bracelet, a brown woven leather bracelet a black leather cotton cord multi-layer bracelet, black and white triple wrap leather bracelet, a blue-plated stainless steel with steel around the edges and a leather bracelet with black and steel beads with small beads in between.

"That is 270 galleons," said Stacy flooding the clothes and placing the bracelets in a bag and skinks it.

"Thanks," said Harry and gives her the money and leaves to go to 'Sara's Stylings' in the _La Beau Alley_

"I'm Sara and welcome to Sara's Stylings. What can I go of you?" asked a cheerful girl with black wavy hair a pink bow holding her bangs.

"I would like to cut my hair just a bit and to straighten hit," said Harry sitting on a chair.

"You have very soft hair," said Sara feeling Harry's hair. "Did you clean your hair today?"

"Yes and you sell flat irons and curlers?" asked Harry as Sara cut his hair.

"I do and you'll need the Lasting Spray which makes your hair stay curl or straight for a week no matter what type of climate there is and if you take a shower," informed Sara. "There's the Ever Control shampoo which makes you hair stay down at least two weeks. I bet you didn't have that problem."

Harry chuckles and answers, "I my hair usually looks like a bird nest and no matter what it doesn't stay. I something gets so annoyed that I wish I had a pair of scissors to cut it all."

"Would you like the temporary dye set that only come off with the Anti-dye shampoo?" asked Sara straightening Harry hair by selections.

"That would come in handing for pranking people," said Harry smirking

"As long as you didn't get catch by any of the professor or you'll get in trouble especially not Professor Snape. He'll make you make you clean cauldrons for two week and detention with Filch of three weeks no matter what house you are," advise Sara. "You look great. You should straighten you hair more often."

"Thank and how about the other products," said Harry and Sara go to get the hair products she mention earlier.

"Here are the hair products along with the Anti-heat Damage Spray, iron and curler. That would be 80 galleons," Sara told him and puts his purchase in a bag and skunking it before handing it over.

"Here and thank," said Harry handing the money and grabbing the bag to put it into his other bag.

"Come back anytime," said Sara cheerful humming as he leaves the store.

Harry head back to Diagon Alley and head to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off his purchase in his room. He goes to the muggle London can calls for the Knight Bus.

"I'm Stan Shunpike. How might you be?" asked Stan.

"Adrian," replied Harry smoothly.

"No. Privet Four in Surrey," Harry told him.

"That is eleven sickles," said Stan. "Fifteen if you want hot chocolate, a water bottle and toothbrush of your color choice."

Harry hops on and pays Stan the eleven sickles and sits on a empty bed before the bus rushes away at about the speed 70 mph. the bus moves side to side, up and down, around lamppost, cars, buildings even people and the people busy didn't seem to care. In a jiffy Harry was standing in first of his relatives' house and the bus disappears with a loud BANG. He takes off the blue contract and put on his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Aunt Petunia asked once she was who it was as she looks around and grabs Harry to roughly pull him inside.

"I need you to sign my permission slip," harry told her and hand her the slip.

"I'll sign it if you stay next summer always," said Aunt Petunia and Harry nods and she quickly sign it.

"The last day of next summer you might have to sign it but that be the only time you see me. Of course the headmaster will may try to keep me here but I might should that doesn't happen," said Harry.

"How can you do that?" asked Aunt Petunia glaring at Harry.

"See this vial," said Harry showing her the vial with his blood. "Since there's blood wards on with means that it enough my blood to keep me way from the dark wizards and witches. I'll keep it hide and they won't notice that I eve left of course if you go to vacation make sure to leave it and no one must find it or the deal is over."

He got a quick nod from his aunt and goes upstairs to get some of his belongs that he left. Placing them in one of his old bag and quickly grabs all his books from under the floorboards which include Muggle and Wizarding books. Afterwards he goes down stairs to the sidewalk to call the Knight bus.

A loud BANG announces its arrival and Stan comes out, "Hi, I'm Stan..Oh it's you again, back to London."

Harry nods and pays him before the bus once again speeds away at an alarming pace. Of course Harry is use to it since it's similar to riding a broom.

When he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron Harry goes to get some ice cream and just enjoy walking around Diagon Alley. As the rest of the day slips by Harry saw many of his schoolmates. In the _Quality Qudditch Supplies _he bumps into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They're ogling the new broom which is said to be better than the _Nimbus 2000_ and its name the Firebolt. He also runs into Neville Longbottom however he wasn't able to say hello as he's being yell by his formidable looking grandmother for misplacing his supply list. As he's wondering what to have for dinner someone yells his name and turn to find Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys," said Harry cheerfully as he waits for them to get closer and see Hermione with a cat.

"You got a familiar," said Harry to Hermione.

"His name is CrookshanksI was going to get an owl but I just saw him and I just had to buy him since his just so cut beside I can use Ron's owl or your or the owls," said Hermione smiling petting the cat.

"He nearly ate Scabbers," complain Ron glaring at the cat.

"What did you buy?" asked Hermione looking at Harry's new clothes, glasses, and straighten hair.

"New books, some robes and clothes since my old ones are to short or didn't fit," replied Harry.

"What did you do this summer?" Ron asked as they walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I went to some family friends' house for a couple of weeks. One of Aunt Petunia's friends can to visit for a while which explains my new glasses and hair," said Harry.

"You didn't mention it in your letter," said Hermione.

"My relatives refuse for me to use my owl that much and it slipped my mind. I was too busy play soccer, going horseback riding, going to the movies with the rest of the kids and doing my homework. They were nice enough to let my use their library and they gave be some books to get," said Harry happily and they relax.

"That was nice of them and I'm glad you have new glasses since the old ones were in bad condition," said Hermione.

"It sound that they're rich," said Ron looking angry.

"They're well off considering that they took us on a cruise which is other reason I couldn't write you. It was very fun but the best thing was the giant pool they had on the deck and that we said in Blue Suite which is very huge," chipper Harry as he open the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I know that cruises can be very expensive especially if they get the suites. They can't be just well off; they're probably rich and that would explain why they took you," said Hermione sounding envies.

"It can't be that expensive as going to French to ski," said Harry looking at her bemused.

"Considering at you had a suite and more than four people are going the pay will be around $70,000 but it also depends on what package you have," Hermione told him.

"We when to the Caribbean, Bermuda, Bahamas, French, Spain and Portugal and I think we stopped in New York to refuel. I'm not sure but I do know that we had access to almost everything kid appropriate," said Harry think and he wasn't lying since Lady Flint took them on cruises both muggle and magical.

"Who are they? Are they famous?" asked Hermione looking at Harry.

"Considering that they work it in their work and they were already planning to go they didn't have to spend that much," said Harry sitting down on a table.

"If you were in French you could have sent be a letter by post telling me where you where. I could have meet you and hanged around," said Hermione.

"It would have taken a while to get there and I didn't even know what part of French you're staying," replied Harry.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley and goes to hug him.

"How was your trip to Egypt?" asked Harry returns the hug and smiling sweetly at her.

"It was great and I got to see Bill, my eldest son," replied Mrs. Weasley. "How was your summer? Did your relatives behaved unfriendly?"

"The day they picked me up we went to a family friend to stay with them or a while and then we went on a cruise to many countries. I forgot to tell you since I wasn't allowed to bring Hedwig. It was a surprise when they told us. I had a great time with Marcus since we played soccer and explored the entire ship

"Marcus as in Flint?" exclaimed Ron loudly.

"Honesty Ron, he isn't the only one with the name Marcus," Hermione scolded.

"Hello Harrykinns," said Fred

"How was your summer?" asked George.

"Where your relatives bad to you?" asked both twins.

"We stayed at family friends so they couldn't do anything," replied Harry happily.

The rest of the Weasley clan come and greet Harry of course Percy is very stiff in his greeting and Ginny shy says hello.

The next days passed by Harry would hang out Fred and George and occasionally helping get ideas for pranks and gives them so money to help them get supplies. He even helped change Percy's perfect badge to say Bighead Boy

"I hope you knew that my parents, Ron and Ginny are stealing from you," Fred told him one day.

"I know and I found a marriage contract between Ginny and me," replied Harry still looking on parchment.

"When we start our own joke store we'll pay you back," said George seriously looking at Harry.

"You didn't have to pay back since aren't the ones stealing for me," said Harry looking at them.

"In fact you'll get 25% of the money," said Fred and George nods.

"You're not going to change your mind?" asked Harry resigned.

"Nope," both told him popping the 'p'.

"Nice acting by the way. You fooled everyone," said Fred smiling and pat Harry on his shoulder.

"If I didn't know better I would think you're a Slytherin," George joking and ruffles Harry's hair and Harry just smirks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It getting later, I'll go to my room. Didn't stay up to late," said Harry and leaves a pair of twins in shock.

On the day to the Weasley children minus Percy rush to pack everything while Mr. and Mr. Weasley along with Percy, Hermione and Harry wait for them downstairs eating while they wait.

When Ginny came down she sit with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley joins and they talk about a love potion she'd made as a young girl and all three giggle. Harry makes a mental note to look for the antidote when they get to Hogwarts. Once everyone is ready they take Minister of Magic cars to take them to King's Cross and it wasn't long until they walked through platform nine and three quarters. The majestic scarlet Hogwarts Express with puffing smoke coming out of it and the station is pack with many witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the train's corridor looking for an empty compartment, but all were full expect for on at the end of the train. The only person inside is a man sleeping next to the window. All three exchange glances since they know that train is only for the students and they never see an adult expect of the witch with the food chart.

The stranger is wearing extremely shabby robes and looks ill and exhausted. Though he looks young and has light brown hair with some grey hairs.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron hissed as he sits down the farthest for the window and staring that the man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," replied Hermione in a whisper.

"How do you know?" Ron asked her.

"It's on his case," she replied pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head. There's a small battered case with the name Professor R. J. Lupin on it.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asked looking closely at the new professor's sickly profile.

"It's obvious," whispered Hermione. "the only empty post is defense against the Dark Arts."

"I hope he's up for it since rumors has it that post is jinxed. he looks like a strong he can knock him off his feet," said Ron looking doubtfully at the new professor.

"I can't wait to visit Hogsmeade. I've read that it the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain," started Hermione cheerfully.

"I just want to get inside Honey Dukes," said Ron.

"What's that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"a sweetshop," began Ron dreamy, "It has everything – Pepper Imps – they make you smoke at the mouth—and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thing what to write next—"

"Hogmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "in sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters of the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the shrieking shades supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain—"

"—and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you suck them," said Ron who's plainly ignoring what Hermione is saying.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"I suspected it would," replied Harry bouncing and think of the thing he could find.

The compartment door opens and Draco, "Look who it is, Potty and the Weasel," it causes Crabbe and Goyle to chuckle.

_"Why do Granger and Weasley have to be with him? At this rate I won't be able to befriend him. He probably thinks that I'm a spoiled brat but I can't let Dumbledore finding our plan," though Draco._

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Draco. "Did you mom die of shocked?

"I would think that as a pureblood you'll have more manners. So far you're behaving worst then my _Muggle_ cousins," Harry tells him. "You disgrace the Malfoy name."

Malfoy just stares at Harry before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nice one Harry. Hurt him where it hurt the most," said Ron patting Harry's shoulder.

It starts to rain more was the speed father north and the windows are a solid grey that slowly darkens and the lanterns flicker along the corridors and over the luggage racks.

"We're almost there," said Ron leaning forward to look pass Professor Lupin at the completely black window.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy late 35 Birthday Harry James Potter!

I decide as to celebrate Harry's birthday I would put up a new chapter for my wonderful readers to read and hopeful you enjoy it. I'm sincerely sorry if I had made any mistakes and I would happy fix then if you tell me.

* * *

Harry felt that his whole world just got turned a 180 since he had arrived at school. He could see the way the Slytherin always travel in groups and they're not as loud as the Gryffindor or nosy.

He hadn't realized it but most of the Gryffindor student watch his every move and the first years openly stare in awe at him and the girls giggle when he glance in their direction. It annoyed him that people would act like that just because something he supposedly did when he was a baby.

The sorting began and once everyone was finished eating Dumbledore announced our new Professor of DADA and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was relieved when the Headmaster announced that they could leave however, Granger had other plans and drag Ron and him toward Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid," Hermione squealed as they reach the teacher's table.

"Can't believe it…great man Dumbledore…," said Hagrid wiping his tears.

"You should be in your room, it's almost curfew," said Professor McGonagall.

We nod and walk toward the Gryffindor Tower and Harry gave an excuse of needing to finish his potion assignment and left his "friends" in the common room. His dorm mates come later on one by one, of course they didn't bother Harry since he's reading Qudditch Through All Ages while in reality is Ender's Game. As the time grew older Harry took out his light blue silk pajamas and changes in the bathroom.

"Harry, your trunk won't open," said Ron standing by it looking slightly angry when Harry comes out.

"Why would you be looking in my trunk?" asked Harry and easy opens it.

"I want some candy," replied Ron sounding very demanding,

"I didn't have any," said Harry and moves to his bed.

"You where eating something earlier," said Ron.

"Your mom homemade shepherd's pie," said Harry holding an empty pie try of Ron to see.

"Didn't you grab candy from the trolley like always?" asked Ron.

"I eat so much candy over the summer and it would be a long time until I eat any anytime soon," replied Harry and lie in his bed and falls asleep.

"Did any of you see Harry during the break?" asked Ron and moves to sit in his bed.

"Four days before school started and he had some expensive muggle clothes," replied Dean from his bed.

"He told us that he when on a cruiser," Ron told them.

"Bloody hell! Those can be expensive," Dean exclaimed.

"Went with some rich family friends," said Ron looking very jealous.

"At least he would have a great time," said Neville shyly.

"I heard that his godfather was release and will be able to get custody and not even his muggle relatives can stop him. Right now he's being treated at St. Mungos for the next couple of months," said Seamus and shows them the Daily Prophet.

"Do you think Harry knows?" asked Dean looking at Ron.

"I didn't think he knows yet, he might have forgotten to mention it or hasn't seen it," replied Ron.

One by one they fall asleep until it was only Ron and he stares at Harry's bed think how Sirius being free will affect their plans. Soon four different snores could be heard throughout the room and one figure slowly creeps towards the door, down the stairs and into the owlery. A snowy owl flies toward him and ties two letters to her and watches as it disappears in the pit of darkness and quickly leaves under a clock of invisibility.

Once the beams of the sun enter the room slowly and sluggishly rise up and drag themselves to the bathroom.

"Harry, did you know that your godfather was found innocent and currently resting in St. Mungos?" asked Neville shyly.

"They sent me a letter and I plan on visiting him during Christmas break to see if he's better. It's nice to have someone that personal knew my parents and can tell how they were," replied Harry with a wishful look.

"How was your summer?" asked Neville softly.

"It was wonderful since we went on a cruise and my relatives friends' children talked to me since they couldn't tolerate my cousin. Camilla taught me the basics of playing a piano, violin, while Rachael taught me the cello and viola. My head hard afterwards once it was full of so much information," said Harry laughing. "They also have two acre greenhouse with several plants from all over the countries. How was your summer?"

"My grandmother started teaching me how to be a proper lord since I'll get my family's lordship when she dies or I prove to a proper lord," replied Neville sadly. "I bet you're doing better than me considering you're dressing now and you changed."

"Nobody has told me anything about lordship," replied Harry confused.

"All Ancient and Noble families are lords or ladies, their children start learning the rules at the age of five and males are train to take the lordship at the age of thirteen. I'm surprise nobody has told you," Neville said looking scandalized and reaches into his trunk. "Here's the book that we're gave to learn once we're five and when you finish I can give you the rest. If you have any questions you can ask or owl my grandmother. I think she's the better option."

Harry grabbed all seven books and places only five inside his trunk and the rest in his bag.

"Here Neville, I hope you like it," said Harry as he hands Neville a golden locked with a flower shape as a butterfly in amethyst gems about the size of a pocket watch but lighter and hangs for a thin golden chin. Neville could hid it under his shirts since it seem too girlish.

"Is that the Morposa plant? This must be the Morposa kit that includes powder of seven petals on one side and the other side has a small vial of stem juice," Neville squealed excitedly and opens it up and his entire face lights up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, just didn't tell others or they might try to steal it," said Harry gratefully that the others are in the bathroom.

"I'll never show anyone without our permission," Neville told him. Both get ready to leave as the rest scramble to grab their material.

"Good morning, Neville, Harry," greeted Hermione and the two boys greet her. "Where's Ron?"

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron sleepily greeted her before the four leave. Few students stare at the fourth member with the Golden Trio and shrug it off as they're being polite to poor Neville Longbottom. Even the others part of the trio realize that Harry allowed Neville to sit to the right of him, usual its Ron that sits between Hermione and Harry. Ginny sit down in front of them with dean and Seamus to her left.

"New third year course schedules," said George sitting one person always from Ron.

"Oh god, we're starting new subjects today!" Hermione exclaimed happily after examining her schedule. "Our first class is Divination with Professor Trelawney."

"I have that class next," whisper Neville shyly.

"Dean and I are taking Ancient runes," Seamus told them.

"We should leave now or we're going to be late," Hermione said and she stands up.

"George, you won't happen to know where Ancient Runes is by any changes." Harry asked and hin and his friends look at him in shock.

"I thought you were taking Divination with us!" Ron exclaimed looking upset.

"I heard that Professor Trelawney always prophesies that one of the students' death every year and frankly with my luck she'll say it me, besides Divination started as a class for Seer. In the end ancient Runes can help me find a job then divination. This year I'm planning on not having a teacher try to kill me nor did I want any trouble coming to me. I swore I saw a white hair the other day just weeks into the summer," Harry explained and got understanding look from them expect Ron, whose steady gaining the same color as his hair.

"I'll show you and your friends to Runes," volunteer Lee and those taking the class follow him out.

Professor Vincent let them chose their sits and partners, since Dean and Seamus are partners Harry partnered up with Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw. The Professor goes over the syllabus and told them to read the two first chapters; when everyone was finished they could ask questions.

When it was time for Transfiguration Harry, Dean, Seamus are the only Gryffindors to arrive and sit upfront. When the rest of the Gryffindors arrive they're silent and Neville looks scared and stares at a ghost pale Ron. Harry makes sure that Neville sits next to him and Ron and Hermione sit behind Dean and Seamus.

As the lesson process on many of the students are glances at Ron and obvious aren't paying attention to Professor McGonagall's speech about Animagi. Harry, dean and Seamus are the only once that claps at the Professor's transformation into a tabby cat which brings the rest out of their dazes.

"Thank you Harry, Dean and Seamus for paying attention to my lesson," Professor McGonagall said smiling at them and stern tells the rest, "Please do explain to me what has gotten into you all."

They turn their heads towards Ron but nobody dares to speak and Runes trio look at Ron bemused and at each other before shrugging.

Hermione raises her hand and said," We were in Divination class and we were reading tea leaves and-"

"There's no need to worry, I suppose that Mr. Weasley here is supposedly to die this year," said Professor McGonagall.

The Golden Trio left sit down and Neville, Dean and Seamus sit next across from them.

"Cheer up," said Hermione pushing a dish of stew towards him. "You heard Professor McGonagall; you won't be dying this year."

"What's going on?" Harry asked Neville.

"Professor Trelawney said that Ron must avoid a grim if he doesn't want to d-die," Neville whisper to Harry and Dean and Seamus heard what he said.

"I didn't get why you're all worked up," said Seamus and drinks for his goblet. "McGonagall told us that Trelawney always predict a student's death and if it was true we would have hear that a student has died."

"My uncle Bilius saw a grim once and he—died—the next day!" exclaimed Ron loudly and everyone turned to stare at him and they start to whisper furiously and so point to him.

"Coincidences," said Hermione brushing the ridicules excuse.

"You didn't understand!" shouted Ron angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards and witches."

"There you see," started Hermione sounding superior, "They see the Grim and they die of fright; they're the cause of death. Beside Hogwarts is the safest place."

"We can always put you in a vault in Gringotts since it's extremely hard to break into," Harry teased. "It's likely that you won't see a Grim anywhere."

"Harry! Don't joke about life and death situations!" shouted Ron angry.

"I of once am glad I didn't listen to you and dropped that class. I'm safe in my Runes class and Divination seems to be useless and unless you're a seer which is a rarity," Harry told them.

"I agree with Harry, a lot of guess work if you ask me," Hermione said.

"No one asked you!" Ron angrily shouted at Hermione. "She said that you didn't have the right aura! You just didn't like being wrong or bad at something!"

That seems to strike a nerve and Hermione slams her book down on the table making pieces of food to go flying everywhere and she walks always.

"We should go to our next class," Harry said and the walk together to their next class.

Ron and Hermione weren't talking to each other in their Care of Magical Creature and Harry stood always from them.

"Have you'll learn how to open book?" asked Hagrid looking around to see anyone raises they hand.

"You have to strike its spine," Harry to him. "It's very creative way to open it."

"Thank you Harry. Follow me as I'll show you a magical creature," said Hagrid as he walks and the students follow him in a clearing.

"I didn't understand why Dumbledore would hire a half-breed. Wait until my father hears about this," complained Draco after Hagrid went to get the creature they'll me learning about.

"Is there anything you can do by yourself? Or do you need father have to hold your hand? You serious have to stop being such a daddy's boy," Harry told Draco and Harry raise his eyebrow.

"At least I have a father. You only have despicable muggles as your family," taunted Draco and harry smirks.

"I'm thankful for that as it means not being a spoil whiny brat. I rather die than act like you. The more you open your mouth the clear I see why I didn't accept your friendship in first year. You're too similar to my annoying, bad mannered and fat cousin," Harry told him.

Everyone stares at Harry in shocked as he doesn't seem to be furious at Malfoy or trying curses, jinxes or hexes art him for the lowly comment about him father.

Hagrid came back with some bizarre looking creatures that look like a mix of a horse and an eagle and of course most students draw back some steps. Harry being the only one that didn't step back Hagrid gesture for him to come and pet the creature.

"Come, Harry, Buckbeak here won't do you any harm," said Hagrid and Harry walk toward the creature.

"He's a hippogriff, I read that you have to be careful on you approach one if you didn't the outcome can be deadly," stated Harry and reached out his hand for Buckbeak to sniff at.

"Five points to Gryffindor for reading ahead of class. I hope that you fellow classmate will do some in the future for that or they might get hurt," Hagrid said to them.

The remainder of the class Hagrid let us pet the hippogriffs and told us some interesting facts about them. And the class went on without any problems.

Hermione and Ron ignore each other while Harry would hang out With Neville, Dean and Seamus and avoid his 'friends' the most he could. Hanging out with the other three boys opened his eyes to many of the things he didn't see whenever he was in the company of his 'friends'. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and some Slytherin would study together or play board games however the Gryffindor stick together the only outside friends they had are their friends' siblings. Soon Harry got along with the rest of students and they find that Harry is a normal boy just like the rest of the males in their year. For Harry studied and loved to learn while being in school and it helps that Hermione is to catch up with her homework that she doesn't nag and Ron meet his match in chess and forgot about Harry and Hermione. Halloween had pass without troubles over the horizon and no teacher out for him or harming him.

"Why did most Gryffindors separate themselves from the rest?" Harry asked one day when they're studying in the library.

"They think that Hufflepuffs are weak," answered Susan looking up from her book.

"Many view our house as bookworms, nerds, geeks and know-it-alls, it doesn't help with how Granger behaves," Anthony said.

"Slytherins are view as evil," said Daphne not looking up from her Rune assignment.

"Gryffindors are very pride of themselves," said a voice from behind Harry.

"Marcus you came. I need your help with my Rune assignment," Daphne greets Marcus and he goes over to her.

"I bet you all thought that about me since I hang with Ron," I said to them and I can see the guilty looks on their face.

"I thought that you before coming to Hogwarts as you were see together," Dean told him.

"I meet him on the train and we shared a compartment later on the ride Hermione came in looking for Trevor. I didn't talk to her until the troll accident in first year and she started to talk to us," I said to them.

"Do you how she gets all her classes?" asked Anthony looking at Harry.

"I been worrying that also but no matter what book I check I didn't find anything but less…." started harry and stops then looks towards the Restriction Area.

"You need a pass to get in there," said Neville.

"I'll just use the same method I used in first year to get in there," Harry said to them smiling and goes on to do his Rune assignment.

"Potter," whinny Daphne from across the table and gave him her best puppy eyes. Harry ignores her and reads his Rune book and everyone stares at both of them.

"What's in for me," Harry sign after a while and Daphne does a victory dance in her chair.

"I'll give you the password into the Slytherin dorm and you can prank Draco," Daphne told him smirking.

"I can always ask the twin to prank him," replied Harry.

"Ticket to the Puddlemere United game during the summer," Daphne told him.

"Didn't have time," I told her.

"A shirt of your favorite Qudditch team sign by team," Daphne said.

"I didn't really have a favorite team," replied Harry and the rest look shock.

"I'll give you a Firebolt," Daphne said sounding desperate.

Harry took two vials out and a jar out and gives them to Daphne and told her, "Fill one with Morposa stem juice and the other with phoenix tears and jar with Horntail heartstings."

Daphne looks at him speechless, her eyes start to get watery and finally cried and the other turn to give her sympatric looks and Neville pets her.

"Neville, you help me right?" asked Daphne and gives him her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Daphne but even I couldn't get my hands Morposa stem juice," Neville with his eyes close.

"Fine didn't help me. And you Potter are a very picky and expensive child I feel pity your relatives," Daphne angry said.

"If you want to know my secrets you have to pay a price for each," Harry smirks and got back to reading. "If you plan on pass Runes you might want to study."

"Which of you secrets is the cheapest?" asked Seamus looking at Harry.

"Does anyone know my full name?" Harry asked them and they shake their heads no.

"Isn't just Harry Potter?" asked Susan.

"Harold Potter," Daphne said and Harry sake him head.

"Harold James Potter," Anthony added but it wasn't it.

"Harold Charlus Potter," Susan responded.

"Harold Evan Potter," said Anthony.

"Harry, we have practice after dinner," said Oliver once he was Harry who nods.

"I'll be there, is there anything else?" Harry answered.

"Here's the schedule for our practice and I made sure that you have enough time to do you assignments," Oliver replied and handed, "Do you know where the twins are?"

"Planning a prank or hiding from you, they might be in the common room scheming," Harry responded.

"I'll go check and if you see them tell them we have practice," Oliver told Harry and he leaves.

"You can come out know," said Harry after Oliver disappeared through the library doors and the twins come out from behind a bookshelf.

"Thanks Harrykins—"stated Fred.

"We been trying—" continued George.

"To avoid him—" Fred added.

"All day—" George said and walks towards Harry

"We have the thinks you want," said Fred looking seriously and hand over a small box to Harry.

Harry opens up the box and smirks when he reads a piece of parchment before continuing to look through the box. After he's satisfied with his finding he hand the twin a pouch and a roll up parchment.

"It's doable," said Fred after he read the parchment.

"You'll find the payment for your pervious job and half for your new assignment," Harry told them and the twins leave but Harry adds, "You better be in our practices or I'll telling Oliver bout your secret hiding places."

"You would!" exclaim both twins looking at Harry horrified and shock.

"Of course I won't tell him," said Harry and the twins look relive, "as you been in every practice and will be suffering along with us."

"We just find new places to hide," Fred smirks at Harry.

"Go ahead but you have to tell the girls, Ron and Professor McGonagall by Gryffindor lost the Qudditch Cup," responded Harry.

"Didn't worry about the twins, the girls and I will make sure get to practice," said Oliver from behind the twins who look shock.

"Thanks Harry for finding the twins, we been trying to find them all day," Alicia told Harry, she turns to glare at the twins and grabs Fred by the ear as Angelina grabs George's ear.

"Just didn't hurt them severely as we still need them and I just give them at request," Harry told them and the two girls drag the poor boys by their ear.

"Didn't worry," said Katie and walks always with a spring as she walks.

"Didn't forget about practice and make sure to get a healthy dinner," Oliver advises Harry before he leaves to flow the girls.

"What will happen to him?" asked Neville curiously.

"Oliver will give a lecture followed by the girls they might take them to run laps until they can't any longer. They'll probably have to do it again during practice and they might be sore by then," Harry told them nonchalant.

"I take it happens often," said Marcus from his seat next to Daphne.

"As far as I know this is the second time they did it, the first time was when they dye the girls' hair on Halloween," replied Harry.

They continue to work on their homework and Marcus and Harry keep stealing glimpse at each other and look away when their eyes met.

Oo0oO

Between Qudditch practices, lessons, studying and writing letter to Sirius and talking to Remus, Harry has a busy schedule and before he knew it December has come and it quickly approach the winter break.

"What are you going to do during the break?" whispered Marcus from across the table when they're waiting for the rest of the group.

"I'm going to stay at my godfather's and I might spent summer with him. Maybe you can come over or we'll see each other at the Winter Solstice Gala," Harry told him as he bits him bottom lip nervously.

Marcus reaches across the table and to stop him. "You might not get be again as you godfather has been running away from anything Dark."

"Next year is your last once isn't it?" questioned Harry and looks at Marcus and he nods. "I wish you luck with you NEWTs."

"Hello Marcus, Harry. Didn't you have practice?" asked Daphne as she seat herself next to Marcus.

"Oliver got sick but I think it was the twins doing," Harry said cheerfully and he books his book and takes out his parchment and quill. Slowly the rest of the study group arrives and they help each other until dinner time.

"What are you going to do for the break? I'm going to Spain to visit my uncle" asked Dean to the group as they walk to the Great Hall.

"I'm going to visit my relatives in Sweden," said Neville shyly.

"My family decided to have a reunion and we'll be going to France where most of my mom's family is," Seamus replied.

"Susan and I are going to attend the Winter Solstice," Hannah answered.

"I'm going too," Anthony added.

"Marcus and I will be going also," said Daphne and turns to Harry. "How about you Harry?"

"Sirius only has told me that we'll be out of the country," Harry told them.

"HARRY!" shouted two people from behind the small group.

"George, Fred, you have it?" Harry asked walking towards them and they hand him a bag. "Awesome! Here's your payment."

"We have something else to give you," said Fred and puts his arm Harry and George does the same.

"This here is your secret to our success," George whisper and take out a crumple and old parchment.

Harry looks them disbelieving but he remember what the innocent looking dairy that belonged to Voldemort and Harry exciting listens to the twins hoping that they would tell him how it works

"This beauty taught you more than the professors here—"started Fred.

"It's heartbreaking to give it you," George said as he dramatic cries.

"You only have to do is touch the parchment and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment suddenly got fill with thin ink line like a spider web from the tip of the wand and at the top in green letter it read:

Messers. Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to magical Michief-Maker are proud to Present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

When Harry was the names and realized its Remus, Sirius and his dad's nickname and it's like that this is the map they were telling him about. "Are you really giving this to me to keep?"

"Yes and we hope that you use it well," both twins said cheerful that the same time and they grin widely and they join the small group that has been walking for Harry.

"Do we enough want to know?" asked Hannah when she was the wide grins on the twins face and they narrow their eyes in suspicion.

Her only respond is the mischievous glint in the trio's eyes and the smirks, throughout dinner they look at them with suspicion as the whisper to each other and shiver with the twins laugh like a mad scientist. Even the teachers look at them with fear, grimace, and horror.

Oo0oO

The train slowly and steady left to make it way to London full with overly hyper children.

"As I didn't know where I'll be going I deiced to give you your Christmas gift," said Harry and he hand them each a gift. "You won't be able to open them until Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back and sorry to make you wait so long and hopefully you like the new chapter and I'm currently working on Chapter 5 and hopefully I'll have it up on Christmas. And I purposely updated today to celebrate on the day a year ago that I first wrote Chapter 1. :)

I'm sorry for any mistakes in names or spelling that you find and please tell me so I can fix it. I didn't own Harry Potter. :(

WARNING: Very Mild Slash

* * *

Before they stopped at the station the small group said farewell to each other and wished each other a Merry Christmas and Yuletide. When Harry got out the train he was his godfather waiting for him on the platform and many people throw weary looks at him. When Harry gives his a hug people looked at them even more.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked and Harry smiles at him.

He quickly waves good-bye to the Weasleys and Grangers. When they got out from King Station Harry saw a Audi and his godfather put his truck in the back and he drove the Audi to the new homes Sirius brought just miles away from London. The plan Sirius had is to take Harry too many places as he could and let Harry have a well reserve vacations and childhood but first they'll start small. It saddens Sirius to have missed many years of Harry's live because of a mistake and his godson had to suffer living with his muggle relatives. He remember had Petunia and her husband acted at Lily's wedding and it was only Lily's mum that stopped them from acting even worse.

When he heard Dumbledore was the one who put him there and his trust for Dumbledore dim and it dim even more when Harry told him he didn't know about his lordship. Dumbledore could have told him as Dumbledore himself is a lord from a lowly pureblood family. By refusing to inform Harry about his birthright is against Pureblood Laws and he ignore James' and Lily's Will other crime. Surprisingly Dumbledore hasn't been charge however Amelia is now collecting all the evidence she could to ensure he didn't escape and she will be going against many of Dumbledore believers when she charges him of his crimes.

For the past 13 years he spend in Azkaban he wondered why Dumbledore didn't tell everyone he was the secret keeper as he was the one who perform the spell. The more he thought about he realized he didn't what him in Harry's life as he'll make Harry more open mind and teach him how to be a proper pureblood lord. By sending Harry to Lily's sister he ensure Harry will listen to him and be the perfect weapon whenever HE came back. The real Dark Lord isn't HIM but Dumbledore himself as he has done more harm to people now that he thought about it. Albus Dumbledore was friends with Gellert Grindelwald – who later became a Dark Lord – and it was said they were lovers; if the rumors are true them it's a possibility that at the beginning they search some ideas. Several newspapers before, during and after the wars were burn and it was said those newspapers hold information about Dumbledore's and Grindelwald relationship.

He could only image how the new of the involvement of the Weasley family had affected Harry. He knows when he learned about how Remus thought he betrayed Lily and James hurt him.

When his eyes open to the reality of the situation he deiced he had run for too long from his heritage and learned more about over the course of time. He was let out of St. Mungo and start planning and decide the first step is to get his Lordship then he'll spoil Harry to make up for the lost time.

* * *

"Sirius, where are we going?" asked Harry as Sirius drives.

"We're going to the new house I brought in a nearby town. Remus will come later as he has exams to grade. Meanwhile we'll be going to spend time sightseeing," replied Sirius and turns on some music to listen to. "Can you reach into the bag in the back?"

Harry grabs and opened it when Sirius told him and finds photo album, an ornate locket watch with a lily on the front and in the inside the picture of his parents and him, a old portable radio, a cassette player and recorder and some old war medals.

"The radio and cassette player should work at Hogwarts, Lily brought to school so she can listen to her favorite muggle songs," Sirius voice cracked, "the photo album has your parents wedding pictures and the medals are from your grandfather when he fought in the muggle war."

"Wow!" Harry caressed the medals lovingly and smiled. "What are this gift cards doing here?"

"We're going shopping," said Sirius smiling at Harry.

"You know that muggle things work in Hogwarts," Harry told his godfather as he's looking at the cassette and radio.

"How do you?" Sirius asked curiously and perks up.

"I went into Heather Alley," Harry told him and Sirius stopped the car suddenly

"What are you doing in an indignity alley like that one!" exclaimed Sirius and checks over Harry.

"It's a muggle orientated alley and very pureblood extremist didn't like it and they had rumors spread. It was hard to find but I'm glad maybe one day I'll show you around. I'll introduce to what a Phone is and how fast it is to call others,"

"Sure, pup," Sirius said after he finished looking at Harry for any injuring and he starts driving again.

* * *

When Harry saw the house – mansion- they're staying at his jaw drop to the floor; compared to the Flint Manor it's modern and equally or more expensive. The front yard is has low height bushes line around the gravel path to the house. There's a fountain a couple feet away from the stairwell to the front door and Sirius helps Harry get his trunk from the back of the car.

There's a grand stairwell leading up to the top and Sirius leads them to the top floor where they'll be staying.

"This floor has all the rooms which are given to trusted friends, third floor studies and the library, third holds all the sitting rooms and game room as well as a kid's area, the first floor has the dinner, ballroom and a sitting room. There's an attic and the basement is use for a potion lab and a storage room of ingredients," Sirius leads Harry to his room and it has different shades of red and gold. "If you didn't like how it looks you can always change it to your liking."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Maybe some neutral colors will help."

"Do as you wish," Sirius hugs him and helps him change some of the coloring in the room and he put up the medal of his grandfather on the wall allow with his parents Order of Merlin First Class medals

They put up pictures to make to cozy and livable before they called it a day and Sirius order an elf to bring them dinner before they go to sleep.

"You told me we were out the country," Harry looked at Sirius with a puzzle looked.

"I did something and decided to start small but if you want we can go somewhere," Sirius told Harry and Harry shakes his head.

"It's fine. First I have to explore my homeland before I can go anywhere else," said Harry smiling.

* * *

For the two days they go shopping and Sirius took Harry for a quick shopping trip on the second day to Russia when he drop a boom on Harry or at least he thought it is.

"We're going to attend the Winter Solstice Gala the Flint's are throwing. I got the invitation the other day," Sirius said not looking at Harry and looks sat the robes.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WINTER SOLSTICE GALA!" exclaimed Harry not believe he heard correctly.

"I know you didn't allow with Malfoy and his friends however running away from my Lordship wasn't the best thing ever and I want to use to make sure you didn't have to fight when HE comes back or when something worse happens," replied Sirius looking at Harry with so much emotion in his eyes.

"If you really want to I'll go however if something like this comes up I rather be mentally prepare," Harry told him and goes back to looking at the robes and try to stop the grin that try to spread on his face.

For the reminder of the day Harry spent looking at ever store to see if he could find robes, shoes, accessories to make up the outfit he'll take to the Gala and Sirius thought Harry was punishing him as they spent the entire day shopping. He soon regretted when he told Harry he invited Remus but he refuse by saying he didn't have anything to wear; after that Harry start picking teaching robes for him as well as causal and formal ones and an outfit for Gala.

* * *

"You look like a hippogriff ran over you," said Remus when he came for breakfast on Monday.

"Then a giant came and decided to used me as a club," Sirius murmur and inhales the coffee.

"Good morning," Harry comes into the dining room smiling and spring which cause Sirius to glare at him.

"What good about the morning?" Sirius asked and keeps on glaring at his godson.

"What got your knackers in a twist," Harry said as and grabs his fork.

"A certain shopaholic didn't want to leave Russia until all the shops closed," Sirius grumble. "Then he made us go shopping in other countries and by then it was 3 in the morning."

"You could have taking a nap as I looked around," Harry told him as it was the most obvious thing.

"If I knew what a shopaholic you are I won't have taken you," Sirius grumpy told his godson.

"I'm only helping the economy besides think of it as punishment for not telling me about the Gala. Oh. By the way Remus, I got you an outfit of the Gala," Harry told and takes a gift bag out of nowhere.

"You didn't have to," Remus said and takes the gift bag gratefully and looks inside. "Wow."

"It took me a long time try to figure what will go well together," said Harry and smiles.

They eat breakfast in peace and Sirius wake up a bit by then he was fidgeting about as hasn't been in a Gala since he left his family.

"If anyone has to worry about making a fool of himself would have be me as I didn't have no one to teach me the pureblood ways as I grew up and one can only read so much from a book and be able to do it," Harry told Sirius who stopped in his tracks and start to quiz Harry with the help on Remus.

"You got it down easily," Remus smiles at him. "Didn't worry if you get something wrong we'll be there to help you."

"Are you sure you didn't have practice before?" Sirius narrows his eyes at Harry who shake his head.

"Unless if acting like my aunt and uncle do when they invited people over for dinner but more refine and watch all those show on TV," Harry told them.

"We should get a nap as we'll be up until the early morning," said Sirius looking at the clock and they each go to their room to get a nap or in Harry's case look at his outfit to make sure it looks excellent and picks an extra set encase he needs it.

One didn't know if there would be someone else at the Gala wearing robes similar to his and will need to change. You have to be prepared for anything, Lady Flint told him before they went to the Malfoy's Summer Ball. Harry made sure everything was in order before taking his nap.

"Cub, it's time to go to get ready," Remus opens the curtains to make sure the light from the outside in to wake Harry up and Sirius told him to do after what happen to him.

"What time is it?" Harry rubs his eyes and get up and walks to the bathroom.

"Seven," replied Remus and Harry look at him in horror.

"Three hours!" exclaimed Harry and rushes to the bathroom will Remus looked at him bemused and goes to his room to get ready.

Remus and Sirius wait for two hours and forty-five minutes for Harry to get ready and he comes out with his hair shoulder length and tame.

"You cleaned up nicely. Are you trying to impress a girl," Sirius teased.

"I thought I'll make us of the robes you bought for him and I'm not the only one who cleaned up," Harry looks at the no existing beard Sirius had and Remus looks more confident in his new robes.

"Before we leave I want to get you this," Sirius took out two ring boxes. "This one is the heir ring and the other one is the Consort Black ring."

"Thank you, it's an honor," Harry hugs his godfather and put on the ring. "Will you accept the ring, Remus?"

"Yes," Remus smiles and hugs the dark haired duo and place the ring on his left ring finger. "I already told you this but I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"I forgive you and I would have done the same thing if I was in your place," replied Sirius and kiss Remus passionately for a while.

"As much as it warms my heart that you rekindled your love for each other we're going to be more than fashionably late," Harry interrupted them and their faces turn bright red as they remember they not the only once there.

"Let's go then," Sirius composted himself and they Floo to the Gala

* * *

It seems the trio is the last ones to arrive as the ballroom is full with guest and the door shut behind them and people turn to look at them and Lady Flint immediately walks towards them.

"Lord Black, Consort Black, and Lord Potter welcome to Flint Manor," Lady Flint greets them.

"Cousin," Lady Malfoy came up to them along with her family, "I'm glad you have joined us in this joyful holiday."

"It's our pleasure to be here," Harry told them and he kiss Lady Flint's hand.

"Marcus, show Lord Potter around," Lady Flint told her son who nods and Harry follows him.

A distance away from the adults Marcus whispers, "You said you'll be going out the country."

"Change of plans," replied Harry and sees their study group talking with each other.

"Lord Potter," said Antony and smiles at him.

"An empty title since Lord Black is now my guardian," Harry told them.

"Weren't you out of the country?" Daphne asked and raises her eye brow.

"Change of plans," replied Harry and they talk about the décor in the ballroom as other insignificant things.

Soon the dance floor is open as Lady Flint and Marcus start the first dance and others follow and everyone's shock Draco and Harry dance together and it not just one dance but for a couple once.

* * *

"Lord Potter, I would like to apologize for my behavior since I have met towards you and your friends," Draco told Harry as they dance.

"You won't have to apologize if you had been such an _arse_ in the first play, cousin," Harry replied to him and Draco spins him.

"I admit I been a snob and rude to you however it stems from your friend Weasley whom the Malfoy family has a blood feud with. As you socialized with him the same bitterness is passes on to you and Granger as to my family you agreed to what his family did to ours," Draco informed as they dance and they didn't misS a beat.

"Did his family insult you family?" asked Harry looking interested.

"My great-great grandmother married they great-great grandfather and they married under the unbreakable marriage vow. This vow makes sure the wife is faithful to her husband and her husband isn't allowed to have any bastard children as heir. Unfortunately, she could only give his daughters and he got desperate as the years went until they marriage collapsed and he found someone to give him a son and since the mother died at childbirth it's give to him. My great-great grandmother wasn't happy as he soiled the baby boy over their children and he would tell her he was sick of her and wanted a divorce every time they would get mad. When the boy was eleven my great-great grandmother found she was pregnant and it was a male; she didn't what her husband to have control over the baby as even if it's male he won't love him as he didn't love her," Draco told him and they keep dancing.

"How did she fall pregnant?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Pregnancy potion are wonderful things," replied Draco smiling. "She made sure t was a boy to ensure she could pass the Malfoy name to him so the line can continue. She hided the pregnancy from him and after six years her husband divorce her but it's only on paper. She when back to her maiden name and with the help of her parents her son is named the Malfoy heir. And it wasn't long before they got a letter from the Marriage Department in the Ministry saying her husband try to name the bastard child as the Malfoy heir and another bastard child the Weasley heir. It was insult to my family when he tried to name his bastard child as heir to my family name. Many other would also be insult if their former spouse tried to put a bastard child as an heir as it's a result of an affair and it show how little he thinks about magic. He though himself above magic when he try to name a bastard child as the heir. The Weasley didn't see anything wrong as they finally have male heirs to their line even if it would be until my great-great grandmother dies."

"Those that mean the blood feud isn't the result of them liking muggles?" Harry asked him.

"As long as they didn't tell muggle we exist unless they plan on marring them it's fine," Draco told him.

They dance and Harry thinks over thinks when Draco told him, "Did I ready remind you of your muggle cousin?"

"Only your personality," Harry replied and Draco wrinkles his nose.

"I'm better then you muggle cousin," Draco arrogantly told him.

"At least you're better looking and it's the only think you have going," Harry told him and leaves Draco in shocked at the end of the dance floor. Draco composted himself quickly before walking towards Harry.

"I have you know I'm at the top of my class since first year and the teachers praise me for my well written essays. Malfoys have a wealthy only few can challenge and our goods looks is just a bonus," Draco told Harry and hands him a glass of juice.

"I can see why your family dislikes the Weasleys however you could have ignore him," Harry looked at him.

"I was jealous of a traitor like him was friends with you. A powerful lord and my cousin; as I young kid I dream of us being the best of friends and being sorted into Slytherin and ruling over Hogwarts with our charming good looks and intelligence," Draco murmured into his drink and doesn't looks at Harry.

"You look adorable when you blush," Harry laughs softly and Draco glares at him.

"Malfoy are only adorable when they're little kids and I'm handsome," Draco pulls his nose up in the air.

"Back to the Weasley topic," Draco sober up at the name, "I like some of them and the twins are an example."

"I wasn't hoping that you sever your ties with them but to apologize to you," Draco told him.

"Actions speak louder the words," Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes and puts his hand out and Draco shakes it.

"See you at Hogwarts," Harry told him and walks away.

* * *

"Malfoy," Sirius said raising his eyebrow.

"He was apologizing for his behavior," Harry replied. "It's likely that we won't have many fights as usual from now on."

"Why would that be?" Remus asked curiously.

"I hang out with Ron less than usual as I'm focus on my studies and he's a slacker and quick to anger," replied Harry. "His behavior is trying some times."

"Can't blame you, with Molly being their mother their bound to be annoying," Sirius told Harry and Remus elbows them.

"We didn't care who you befriend as long as they see you for who you are and didn't be any harm to you," Remus.

"And that goes to anyone you date we didn't care for gender as it would be hypocrite of us," Sirius said.

"Lydia Rosier is on the hunt," Sirius said and they see said girl looking for a partner to dance with and the children paired up and seem set on dancing with Harry as he's a potential husband for her because of his wealth.

"Adieu," Harry told them and walks away and when he sees her getting closer he grabs the nearest person who happens to be Marcus and pulls him to the dance floor.

"That was close," Harry whispered. "Sorry for dragging you to the dance floor but I have not desire to dance with Rosier."

"I have been meaning to talk with you anyways," Marcus said and they dance along with the music. "And luck seems to be on my side as this is a long and slow song."

"No wonder Lydia wanted to dance with me," Harry said. "She would try to convince me why she's a great match to me and my family and how honor I should be that she's interested in me."

"I pity the men she'll marry and it should be her that should be honor _if_ you two marry," Marcus said. "It's strange dancing with you dress as a guy,"

"It only my outfit and appearance that has changes," Harry told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize about our argument we had during the Summer Ball," Marcus whispered. "I was worried that people would find about you and your efforts will go to waste."

"I may be a Gryffindor however even we know to plan thing out why you thing I haven't got seriously injured," Harry told him.

"I hate to know what serious injured means to you," Marcus murmurs.

"What do you plan on being after you graduate next year?" asked Harry changing the topic.

"I'll study Runes and work for a while and I'll see who I'll settle down with and by then my mum would let me be Lord Flint," Marcus told him.

"I would advise against marrying Daphne as she won't like it when Runes take your attention from her," Harry told him and Marcus nods.

"I know she has a crush on me but that could be just to flatter me so I can help her," Marcus told him and spins Harry.

"It seems you gotten better in dancing since last time," Marcus told him. "What did Draco want?"

"To apologize," Harry replied, "I'm sorry for making you worry. I guess the sorting hat was wrong about me"

"Why?" Marcus asked looking at Harry curiously.

"If I decide to tell anyone you'll be the first know," Harry smiled and looks up and groans and turn to see others stop dancing and look up as well. He knew that as they're not directly related they have to kiss on the mouth. "Mistletoe."

"Looks like we didn't have other opinion," Marcus said and gives Harry along kiss.

"You're a good kisser," Harry blushes and a new song starts to play and they dance again before they leave the dance floor.

"Was that your first kiss?" Sirius asked and Harry nods and then he get a murders look on his face and glares at Marcus.

"Was he a good kisser," Remus asked and Harry blushes. "Good."

"Remus," Sirius looked at Remus in horror and betrayal.

"At least it wasn't like your first kiss," Remus reminded him and Sirius calms down by a bit.

The rest of the Gala went smoothly and Harry didn't have to kiss anyone else as Sirius put a spell on him and they celebrate the end of the Gala two in the morning on Tuesday with firewhiskey for the adults and butterbeer of the children in a wineglass. They all say farewell to each other before they leave.

* * *

"Harry, want do you think of this," Sirius asked holding an atrocious looking tablecloth.

"To clean yourself when you're Padfoot," harry told him.

"No as a tablecloth for the Ball we're holding," Sirius told Harry and looks at the other tablecloths he has in the box and other boxes are scattered on the floor.

"When?" Harry look in the box and frowns at each one as they didn't seem appropriate for the festively that will be celebrated.

"New Year's Ball," Sirius replies and Harry freezes and hits his godfather on the head with one of the objects in the boxes. "Ouch!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLY SO WE COULD PLAN AHEAD OF TIME! WE ONLY HAVE NINE DAYS! THAT _IF_ WE DIDN'T STOP ON CHRISTMAS" Harry shouted and drags his godfathers to Diagon Alley and they spent time in _Decorare _Alley and other alleys for the reminder of the day.

They found most the things they need and the rest will be from the things they already have at the manor. The next two day are spend decorating the ballroom and they stop for Christmas in the end and continued the next five days and with the help of the house elves the finish on time.

"Finally finish just a date before!" exclaimed Harry pride and looks at his master piece as his godfathers are on the floor looking tried.

"So tried," Sirius groans tiredly from the floor and Remus moans.

"You won't be tried if you start planning when you were told you're holding the New Year's Ball. We won't have this problem and next time PLAN AHEAD," Harry glared at Sirius. "We still need our outfits."

Harry gets groans in respond and he shakes his head as goes through his godfather's closet for a outfit for them to wear and then to his closet.

* * *

"I most said I love the décor you use, Lord Black," a Lady said to Sirius.

The guest all commented on the décor and Sirius would say Harry helped him but lady Flint and Marcus knew otherwise but didn't comment.

"Wonderful décor, Harry," Lady Flint whispered.

At the ball there's nothing exciting happening however they didn't know what next year would be chaos.

* * *

For the reminder of the school year they didn't have too much to wonder expected for upcoming exams and the Quidditch. Draco didn't argue with Ron anymore and would ignore him at every turn and in the end Ron was the one to get in trouble with the teachers for starting a fight. The Golden trio hanged out less and less however Hermione seem determined to show that she's the smartest witch of the year and when Harry got better marking including potions then usual she tried to join the study group. She tried to check over their work and Daphne didn't like when Hermione made her sound dumb when she made an error. She wasn't welcome with open arms as she argued with Anthony and Daphne the entire time. Madame Pince would get mad at them however Hermione was the only one to get in trouble as Madame Pince knew the small group always worked diligent. The rest would try to ignore her and her bossy attitude and they soon started to meet elsewhere however she would follow Harry. He'll pretend he needed a book and when he'll go to the study group new location for the day. He may not like behaving like that but Granger wasn't his favorite friend at the moment and hoped Amelia Bones had check over all the offence and start the trial.

She's jealous towards Harry grew as professor Snape ignored Harry and blame her and Ron if anything went wrong but she didn't stop trying to be her usual bossy self.

* * *

Two weeks before school end Harry came to the study group smiling.

"I now know what she was using to get to all her class and I can't believe I didn't think about sooner and it's obvious," Harry told them excited.

"Didn't let us hanging here," Hannah sitting on the edge of her chair

"Did you think I was going to tell you?" asked Harry. "Did you how long it took me to find out? It will cost you if you what to know."

"I have Morposa stem juice and the phoenix tears and a jar with Horntail heartstings," Daphne put the things on the table and the rest eagerly listen.

"What animal decorates the Slytherin Dungeons?" asked Harry and the rest look at each other in confusion.

"Snakes," replied Daphne looking confused.

"Why did people think I was the Slytherin heir?" Harry asked on some of them realization comes to them.

"You're a parselemouth," Daphne said and looked even more confused.

"You were let in because you told the snake in the paint to let you in parseltongue," Marcus said.

"Basically," replied Harry and he later learn he could just say _Open_ in parseltongue to get into the Slytherin Common room.

"What side of your family?" Anthony asked looking curiously at Harry.

"Mum. The Neidr family to be exacted," Harry told them and the rest look shocked at the news.

"They were the Wale branch of the Gaunt family," Marcus said and looked at Harry with a thoughtful look.

* * *

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he got good grades on his exams and Hermione and Ron are glaring at him as he sits with Neville and talks to him instead of them. He saw the looks the two got from the Headmaster and they try to talk with Harry but Gryffindors are chatting with his as they won the Quidditch Cup and Oliver was the loudest and he couldn't wait until next year.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! Are you going Harry?" Oliver asked excited and Harry shrugs.

"Sirius hasn't mentioned anything in his letter but we might go and he just forgot to tell me," Harry told him.

"Hope to see you there. Viktor Krum the youngest seeker is going to be there!" Oliver had an awestruck look at his face as he babbled about detail of Krum.

* * *

"See you at the Summer Ball," Hannah said to him.

"Can't wait to see how you decorate the ballroom," Susan told Harry who blinked a couple of times.

"Didn't Lord Black tell you this summer you're holding the Summer Ball as well as the Winter Solstices Gala," Daphne said and Harry quickly says good bye to them and he's the first to get out.

"Sirius how dare you not tell me we're holding the Summer Ball and Winter Solstices Gala this year," Harry hissed at his godfather.

"Slip my mind," Sirius nervous smiled at Harry and he's drag through the platform and King Station to the Audi and Sirius drive as quick as he could to Diagon Alley as he knew that Harry wanted to go there.

For the summer Harry planned on how to décor the ballroom after he completed his assignments first of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Hopefully you like the new chapter. I wished I could have it up on Christmas as a gift to my readers but it seem that I couldn't complete it instead I finished the day after Christmas as a late Christmas present. J I'm sorry for any mistakes in names or spelling that you find and please tell me so I can fix it. I didn't own Harry Potter. :(

WARNING: Mild Slash and switching of tense.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

"Harry are you still working on the decorating?" Remus asked as he comes to the room with a tray of food.

"I finished decorating two days ago. I just need to plan for the Winter Solstices Gala," Harry replied as he looks at the winter décor on the floor and in boxes.

"You been up since six in the morning and you haven't eaten breakfast," Remus puts the tray by Harry on the floor. "If you didn't eat you'll be shorter then rest of the girls in your year."

"I know I'm short but you didn't have to be rude," Harry glared at Remus and pouted. "My man pride got wounded." And Harry falls to the ground as if he's hurt.

"You'll make a wonderful consort to someone," Sirius teased him from the door and Harry glared at him before paying attention to his food and starts eating and ignores his godfather.

"Didn't be like that. I got you the decoration you wanted from China," Sirius said to Harry as he holds the box it's in and Harry perked up but didn't look at him.

"I got you a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup," Harry perked up even more. "You might see the Malfoys and Flints there."

"When is it?" asked Harry and then said, "only **_a_**ticket."

"Monday," Sirius said. "I can't go since I have to look over some paperwork and Remus can't have he has to go back to Hogwarts to get ready for the year. Lady Flint will look after you, sorry pup."

"I'm finished with the ball we just need the food which you said you'll pick and I'll have the last said," Harry said and rushes to the door. "I can't believe you just told me about the ticket! I have one day to get ready. You know how hard it is to get an outfit ready with the Irish team's colors and making sure it looks right!"

"And you complain when Remus compared you to a female," Sirius mummer.

"I hear that and we still have to find robes to wear," Harry smiled at him sweetly before he leaves.

"Didn't tease the poor boy," Remus hits Sirius on the arm. "How's Dumbledore's case going?

"Amelia is making process but it's nearly thirteen years of paperwork she had to go through and at least Dumbledore suspects that I close the vaults instead of Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry," Lady Flint hugs him when they see him then he hugs Marcus.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Harry told them and chatted about the ball and how he decorated the ballroom and he can't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

"Lord Potter, Lady Flint, Mister Flint," Lord Malfoy said from his sit in the Top Box when they enter.

"Harrykins," the twins hug him when they see him and Harry nearly falls down.

"I see-," Fred said.

"You an-" George said.

"Ireland fan," they both said at the same time looking at Harry's orange and white stripe shirt and green shorts.

"I didn't want to wear a hat, it will only make my hair messier," Harry replied and took his seat next to Marcus just behind the Weasleys.

"Harry I didn't know you'll be here," Ron said excited. "Victor Krum is going to catch the snitch."

"But will Bulgaria win the Cup," Harry said and looks at the game that is starting.

The Bulgaria are trying their best however it didn't help them win the Cup even though Krum got the snitch.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," a gloomily voice form behind Harry said.

"At the bright side it was like our lost to Transylvania," Harry told him and the unknown man agrees and the players start to fly to the Top Box.

"You speak English!" Minister Fudge shouted in outraged. "And you have me mine everything all day."

"You shouldn't be surprise, Minister Fudge after all it polite to at least know the basics of the language of the country which events like this are hold at," Harry told him. "You shouldn't have to mine all day if you had casted a translation spell."

The Bulgarian players shake hands with their minister first than Fudge and when it got to Krum the crowd let got a roar. The Irish team came in smiling and Lynch is carried by two of his teammates and they hold the Cup in the air and the crowd cheers for them and they leave to do a lap around the stadium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An exciting game," Harry said to Marcus who nods and Ron walks up to Harry and drags him.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he tried to get his wrist free from Ron's strong grip.

"Helping you get free from those good for nothing slimly Slytherins," Ron replied.

"Sirius trusts Lady Flint," Harry told him and Ron grip Harry's wrist even harder.

"He's from a dark family what do you expect," Ron told him anger, "Now stop struggling."

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, LET GO OF ME NOW YOU'RE HURTING ME," Harry command and hissed at him but he stubbornly won't let go. "Weasley let go before you regret it."

"You're sounding like one of those snotty rich purebloods, Harry. You're not like that," Hermione said.

"In case you have forgotten my father was a so called snotty rich pureblood," Harry glared at her.

"He was a Gryffindor," Ginny told him. "You should be hanging with dark wizards and witches."

"Ronald let go of him," Mr. Weasley said and tries to loosen his son's grip.

"Not until Harry goes back to being himself," Ronald said and his brothers try to help Harry however.

No one wanted to fire a spell as they fear they'll hurt Harry in the process and in the end Harry ended hitting Ron between his legs very hard and punched his in the face before getting out of there as quick as he could and portkey away from here.

"Hello, pup, how was the game," Sirius asked as he and Remus go down the stairs but Remus run down when he see bleeding hand and starts fussing over.

"What happened," Remus starts to heal his hand and wrist.

"Ron was being an arsehole because I was talking to Marcus," Harry told them and Sirius hugs him.

"Now you have an excuse to not talk to him until everything is resolved," Remus told him and Harry starts to sob as even if you knew of the betrayal it still hurts him.

Sirius carries Harry up to his room and changes him into his sleeping wear and before him tucks Harry in and kisses his forehead.

"What did Lady Flint and Marcus do?" Remus asked as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair.

"She tried to separate us but Ron's grip was to strong and even his brothers try to help but they were scared they might hurt me instead as for Marcus it was best he didn't get involve. He could have cause more harm," Harry told them.

"Can't blame then; if they have hurting you can be seen as an offence especially since you're Lord Potter and the Black Heir.

"At least know the rest got to know the real Ron and Hermione and Ginny but Mr. Weasley try to stop Ron. Did you think it's for show," Harry looked at them.

"It could be," Sirius said and Harry went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Black, we apologize for not helping Harry," five Weasleys, two Flints and three Malfoys told Sirius after Harry has fallen asleep.

"You can apologize to him in the morning for now you can use the guest room as it's very late," Sirius told the group that had come to apologize and leads them to their rooms on the guest floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up and took a shower, got dressed and took some make up to cover up the ugly bruise on his wrist and his knuckles. He went to the library to find glamours to hide his injures for the Ball and was reading when a house elf came.

"Young Master Harry, your godfather wants you to come down to the dining room," said male the elf.

"Tell him I'll be there. Thank you Roux," Harry puts the books back before walking down the stairs and to the dining room.

"Roux, told me you wanted to see me," Harry said as he opens the door and see the Flints, Malfoys and five Weasleys and sits down on the dining table.

"They came to tell you something," Sirius said Harry as his godson was standing by the door.

"We apologize for not helping you," they said at once.

"Understandable," Harry said and eats and the rest look at him as they expected for him to yell at them.

Food came and Harry calmly ate as the rest look at his hand and wrist.

"We're sorry about Ron's behavior last night," Charlie said and his family nods.

"It shouldn't be you but him that needs to apologize however the likability of it happen are slim," Harry moves his food around.

"On a good note Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament this year," Sirius said as he changes the topic and the teenagers bar Harry perked up.

"Charlie you know something about it," Fred said and his brother knows. "You hinted something about it yesterday."

"My guess is one of the task involves dragons," Harry looks at Charlie.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you but yes," Charlie said and smiles.

"Wasn't the tournament banned?" Remus looked worried and curious at Sirius.

"The Ministry is trying to strength our alliance with the U.S.A and one of their top schools will come. They have chosen Avalon to participate," Sirius said and Draco and Marcus choked on their drink and food and the Weasleys look at them fascinated.

"Draco! Marcus!" shouted their mum at them.

"Isn't Avalon the school Jasmine goes to?" asked Draco after he wipes his mouth amd looks at the Flint family.

"Yes," replied Marcus looks mildly displeased.

" Now Marcus surely you didn't hate you're cousin that most," Lord Malfoy said. "She's a charming young girl."

"Didn't be fool by the appearance of a female they can be deadly if you ask the wrong questions," harry said and rubs his head and shudders.

"What did you do pup?" Sirius looked at his godson.

"I asked how old she was and then she hit me with her textbook twice and afterwards I had an egg size bump," Harry pouted and rubs his head. "She was too strong to be an eight year old girl."

"You got hit by an eight year old girl!" Sirius starts to laugh.

"When I was five!" harry defend himself and glares at his godfather.

Breakfast was spend laughing at Harry and the Malfoys got to know the older Weasley children however Lady Flint and Marcus are looking at Harry who looks very relax and not worried.

~~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day they have come to Harry and his godfathers to tell them what they heard their parents, Ron, Ginny and Hermione talking about ways how to get Harry to talk to them and how they couldn't access Harry's money. They were talking about how to give him a love potion and Ginny would date Harry and get pregnant as to ensure their plan on access Harry's money successes.

To Harry it wasn't a shock about his godfathers didn't like it one bit and casted spells on Harry that ensure he didn't get anyone pregnant and for extra measures they put a chastity spell on him.

The five Weasley children look uncomfortable in the robes Harry had made them wear with the Prewett crest on it and their Aunt Muriel had happily come to the ball with them.

"I never did like the Weasleys however her parents didn't care as long as he's a pureblood," Muriel said to the people she was talking to and introduce the five males as Prewett and William as the heir.

With that simple sentence and act people knew the former Weasley children are not longer blood traitors but potential spouse for their children and speed walked to them with their children of course being purebloods they didn't run towards them.

"I'll say this is a successful ball," Lady Flint said and Sirius, Remus, Harry and the Malfoys nod.

"Now the twins will have an opportunity to open the joke shop they wanted and have the money if they keep they grade at EE, of course that won't spot them from testing their pranks on harmless first years," Harry told them and grabs Sirius wand to stop the twins from spiking the drinks.

"Sorry Harry. It's a habit," the twins sheepishly said and look at Harry with innocent eyes.

"Try that one someone else. If I find out you're causing trouble or make a mess you'll be cleaning it up with a toothbrush," Harry glared at them and they gulp and salute before they leave in a rush.

"Should I feel offend that they listen to you more than me," Muriel said to Harry as she watches the twins run away from him.

"I have a feel it had to do with my fail experiment in February that has them fearing that they'll be my test subject if they didn't stop," Harry told them.

"What happen?" Sirius asked looking interested.

"Let's say Fred and George walked out the experiment room looking like if an animal eat them and spilt them out the opposite way," Harry shrug his shoulder. "It took the elves a while to clean the room out and I believe one of them nearly die by the screams coming from the room."

"What were you testing?" Remus asked looking horrified over the fact that something could have happen to Harry.

"Three of my experiment exploded unfortunately some of our potion ingredients couldn't be safe," Harry sadly said.

The rest look at Harry weirdly has he didn't care if the twins got hurt however at the mention of potion ingredients being ruined he looked sad.

"Harry would you like to dance?" Susan said and Harry looks startled. "Taylor."

He nods in understanding and guides her to the dance floor for a couple of songs before they stop and an older male looks at Harry in angry before taking Susan with him to the dance floor.

"What's that about?" Sirius asked Harry when he came back to their group.

"He's very shy but possessive over the thing or people he likes or loves," Harry told them. "Susan is also shy so they didn't know how to talk with each other and I have make it look like I'm interested in her to get him to do something."

"Basically you're being used," Marcus bluntly said.

"I agreed to help her along with Hannah and Antony," Harry said and goes to wear she's arguing with a male twice the sizes of Harry but flinched when Harry glared at him.

"He got the glare from his mum," Sirius said looking how the poor male flinched always from Harry.

The two walked toward Neville who was looking at the plant in the ballroom and they talked for a while before Harry left them. He went to Anthony and rescued him for the claws of the females that are him mum's friends' daughters and they danced afterwards the Ravenclaw went to talk to some of his friends.

"Aren't you busy playing matchmaker?" Remus teased him and Harry smiles at him.

"I look out for my friends," said Harry.

"Is there someone you like?" Remus asked Harry and Harry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I didn't think I do," Harry said after a while. "I might but I can't think of someone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride back to Hogwarts is a peaceful one as Harry didn't have to see or talk to Ron, Hermione or Ginny however it was other story once at Hogwarts herself.

The trio wanted to talk to Harry and sit by him as if nothing had happen and as if Ron hadn't hurt Harry. Of course when the twins saw the trio trying to drag Harry they would hug Harry and drag him to where they're sitting.

After the sorting hat is over with Dumbledore announced the Quidditch Cup will be canceled and Oliver shouted outraged and other students did also.

*"We have the honor to hold the Triwizard Tournament however as other school has been added it's rename the Tetrawizard Tournament. It was first established seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools tool it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until , that is, the death troll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament none of which has been successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champions will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive with their shortlist contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the tournament, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money"

"We go for it," the twins said happy and other students start to chat happily about entering and other are imaging what they'll do with the money and the glory.

"Only students seventeen years or older will be allowed to put their name for consideration," students start protest. "When the delegation of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the new addition, Avalon come please extend all courtesy to the school as well as the Hogwarts champion and with that said its bedtime."

The two dare devils put their head together and start to scheme while Harry prayed to higher deities to ensure his name doesn't out of the goblet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In class he would sit with Neville and Dean and Seamus would act as a barrier between Hermione and Ron and Harry and Neville. Harry was glad that finally he didn't have to talk to Granger and Weasley since the event that took place at the Quidditch World Cup. During D.A.D.A Remus wouldn't call on Hermione but on Ron who didn't know the answer.

They could see house elves cleaning the castle until its shinning and the desk looked new as well as many of the armor, table, flooring, stairs, and frame painting. Hermione would go on how the house elves are slaves and it's not right meanwhile the students chat happy and excitement is in the air as October 30th comes near. Along with the twins many students aren't happy about the age restriction and Harry's happy but Marcus would glare at Harry from where he is sitting.

Later on someone pulled Harry from his arm into a used classroom and the door shut behind him and he see Marcus is the one who grabbed him.

"If you need to talk you could be gentler," Harry looks at his bruising arm. "Now what do you want to talk about?

"Why are you so damn calm when you secret is going to come out when they start asking the students about "Jasmine"," Marcus grabs Harry tightly by his shoulders.

"Marcus, you're hurting me," Harry whimper at the pain Marcus was causing him.

"Sorry," Marcus took his hands away from Harry as if he was burned and turns always from Harry.

Harry hugs Marcus as to tell him he forgives him, "Didn't worry I have everything over control just be prepared for the unexpected and you'll be just fine."

Marcus just stood there stiff and didn't seem to have heard Harry even after Harry called out his name. Harry know that Marcus was regretting hurting Harry earlier and now was afraid he'll hurt the young teen and Harry kissed Marcus as to make him snap out of his daze. It worked and Marcus kissed him back and as it deepens Marcus wraps his arm around Harry's waist.

"Didn't blame yourself for hurting me, I understand you're worried just didn't do it again," Harry puts his small hand on Marcus' cheek.

"I'm sorry, it just that it seems I'm the only one worried while you're calm as if not bad is going to happen," Marcus whispered hugs Harry tenderly and then puts his face on the hollow of Harry's neck.

Harry wraps his arms around Marcus and they stayed like that for a while and wished it was longer however the bell ringed announcing they're late for their next class.

"Tomorrow is the day," Marcus whisper and Harry nods.

"Trust me," Harry asked Marcus and he nods and they rush to their class as they think about the passionate kiss they shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beauxbatons came in a carriage pulled by winged horses and Durmstrang in a boat and Avalon in a sliver and red bullet train which surprise the muggle-borns and got the purebloods interested at it as well as some half-bloods.

"That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed loud enough for the students to hear and she loudly talks about how magic and electricity can't work together.

"If it was impossible we won't be here," a voice softly said and they turn to see a beautiful blonde girl with other students around her. "It's possible for them to co-exist however it hard to do but at Avalon we pride ourselves of achieving goals others thing impossible. We donations from parents and alumnus the train was able to be completed just this summer."

"I'm glad you're here, and who might you be?" Dumbledore asked as he didn't want Hermione to offend their most honored guests.

"Jasmine Flint, a seventh year at Avalon," Jasmine said and then a young lady is seen by her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Headmistress Jennifer Chavez," the headmistress introduce herself.

"The pleasure is my," Dumbledore kisses her hand. "Come inside its warmer."

All four schools go inside and they see that the Great Hall is larger than before but realize Avalon has more students then Hogwarts and the present students from the other two schools combine. Durmstrang and sit with the Slytherin, Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table and half Avalon students either sit with the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor table. They mingle with each other and the Hogwarts students asked them questions however some refused to talk.

Jasmine and her friends sit near Harry and his group of friends and Harry puts his hand to grab a roll of bread when his hand bumps with Jasmine's.

"Sorry, you go first," Harry said.

"Thank yo-" started then looked at Harry closely then at his scar. "Harry you've grown since we last meet."

"Camilla! This at you!" exclaimed Harry shocked and they hug. "Last time we saw each other I was seven of course I have grown since then." they hug each other tightly and smile joyfully. "I can't believe you never told him you're a witch," Harry lets go of her and pouts.

"You didn't tell me you're a wizard either," she crosses her arms.

"My relatives didn't tell me until I got my letter," Harry told her.

"You poor child depraved of your heritage if I have now I would have persuade Claire to adopt you or something so I could take you with us and you would have learn about magic at a young age," Jasmine told him and students around stopped talking a long time ago to listen in to their conversation.

The two introduce their group of friends to each other group and both reunited teens talk about the things they have missed out for each other's life since the last time they meet. They did so for the most part of dinner until Ginny said the unspoken question every Hogwarts student wondered.

"Are you related to Marcus Flint?" Ginny asked Jasmine when they stopped talking for a while.

"You know my cousin?" Jasmine and turns to Harry look at Harry who shrugs his shoulders.

"Depends on what you mean by know. I didn't know his personally just as an acquaintance," Harry replied and she drags him out of his sit to the Slytherin table where her cousin is seating.

"Marcus why didn't you know Harry?" she asked and looks mad at him as he shrugs his shoulders. "If I know you knew him I won't have bothered you as much as I did during the summer instead it would be Harry I would hang out as he's better company then you," Jasmine told him and Marcus glares at her. "But I forgive you has it's the best last present even if it's a month late."

"Didn't whine about not getting a presents for us since we didn't even know as you didn't even told us," Marcus said and goes back to eating.

Jasmine sulks and sits down with Harry between the Flint cousin and start to eat will Harry awkwardly sit there looking uncomfortable and Viktor took pity on him and starts to talk to him.

"Are you fine? Last time I saw you looked under the weather," Viktor said with his thick accent and Harry inward applauses his subtlest.

"I feel better since then. You seem to recover from your injuries," Harry told him and he nods.

Both talked about Quidditch and Draco inputted here and there as well as the Slytherin team and Jasmine told them about Quodpot and an argument between Jasmine and Viktor started of which is better and they stopped when Dumbledore start talking.

"I welcome our foreign friends to Hogwarts and the moment has come that you all anticipated," Dumbledore stopped talking for a while as Filch comes in with a golden goblet. "In this goblet all students seventeen or older will place their name in the cup and tomorrow. As for Hogwarts student I want to announce as October 31 falls on a school day class will be cancel," the students cheer. "As many of you will too excited to concentrate on your classes. By this time tomorrow one champion will be chosen from each school to represent their school."

The students begin to cheer and they're dismissed and Jasmine drags her cousin and Harry to the train and both leave after she gets in the train.

"Now I know why you weren't worried," Marcus said to Harry was they walk back to the castle.

"There was a 50/50 chase she won't have come but I'm glad she did," replied Harry.

"If she didn't tell you she's a witch what will you do if she wasn't a witch what will you do?" Marcus asked.

"She mention Windsor and Avalon several times as a child and I some looked them up and there's no school under those names and I agreed on the name as it's her and if your mum hadn't chosen it I would have disagreed," Harry explained. "Hopefully she can trick those that were at the Summer Ball to believe it's her as this time. I just used prior knowledge about her lifestyle and her personality and a hint of me."

"I think you did wonderful and as far as today goes she's acting the way you did at the Ball," Marcus said and Harry beams.

"Are you going to put your name in?" Harry asked and Marcus nods his head.

"If your name comes out I'll cheer you on," Harry blushes and Marcus kisses Harry on the cheek.

"You know there's a Yuletide Ball," Marcus walks to the castle faster than before.

"Yes," Harry grabs Marcus hand and their hands entwine.

"Will you go me the honor to take you as my date?" asked Marcus as his voice creaks and he doesn't look at Harry.

"I will," Harry smile shyly as he looks at Marcus who turns his head swift at the answer and dips his head to kiss on the lip. Both share a loving kiss before they kept walking.

Marcus escorts Harry to the Gryffindor Tower and they kiss good night before Marcus has to leave and Harry happy goes to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day as Harry and his friends are walking to their stop on the Gryffindor table Jasmine comes walking towards them dragging Marcus with her and sits Marcus between her and Harry and gives a discreet knowing smile to Harry. Harry smiles back at her and under the table Harry and Marcus finger brush against each other until they're holding hands.

After dinner they show Jasmine and her friends around the castle when they bumped into Draco showing Viktor and other students around and they join both groups and the Hogwarts students share fact about part of the castle or funny stories. For lunch they decide to have a picnic and the twins and Harry smile mischievous when one of the teens asked how they'll get the food.

"The twins and I will get the food the rest of you go and find a place where we can have the picnic," said Harry and Jasmine orders Marcus to go along with them to help carry the food.

When they got to the kitchen the twins asked the house elves to pack them a large picnic and when the house elves start making the picnic the twins turn around to look at both dark haired teen seriously.

"We know both of you have felling for each other and we approve and we're not the only once," Fred said to them.

"That is if Marcus doesn't hurt Harry," George stares at said teen.

"We have many tricks up over sleeve when been itching to try and we won't fell and remorse if you happen to be our test subject.

"You didn't have to worry has I have not attentions on hurting Harry," Marcus look at that the twins and they nod.

"Good luck," the twins tell them at the same time and smile.

"Everyone is fine with it expect Daphne and she doesn't like it-" George said to them.

"-and you might sure you didn't flaunt your relationship in front of her if you didn't want to be hurt severely." Fred finish of the sentence and they grab the baskets the house elves have packed for them and walk to the stop the group has chosen.

They pick a spot by the lake where under a tree and some of the girls are walking towards them with a bag each.

"We decide that after lunch we can go swimming we'll have to add some warming charms on our clothes to do so," Jasmine explained to them.

They place a picnic blanket on the floor before sitting down to enjoy the few rays of sun that peaked out from behind the clouds and after they finish they go swimming expect for Harry has he never had to swim before and Marcus and Jasmine convince him to allow them to teach him. After they're swim some of them are tried and they fall asleep after conjuring blankets and put wards around to make sure no one bother them. Harry fell asleep sitting on Marcus lap and they didn't go back into the castle until it was four and they lazily walk back and the older teens brag that they'll be chosen to represent their school.

When they enter the Great Hall many Hogwarts students turn to see them as it was weird to them to see Gryffindors and Slytherins together and the teachers smile as for one both members of those houses aren't fighting but talking civil with each other. And what better example than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter rivals since first year and currently talking with each other as if it's normal.

Changes are beginning to happen for the best however some didn't agreed and they'll go anything to ensure not changes and they get the dreams they have been promise as well as the power they want.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm back! Well, I been here if you have seen the new additions to have favorites. I just haven't updated a chapter. I'm sorry that it has been nearly a year since I last updated. I had writers block and I still do and I only ave one sentences for Chapter 7 and that's it! I looked over the chapter to see over mistakes however I probably didn't catch them all and I changed from past to present tense, so beware that. I'm sorry if I confuse anyone with my several mistakes. I apologize in advance if you didn't see another update this year or next year.

I **didn't** the Harry Potter characters just the plot for this story and the OCs that pop up.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dumbledore's POV**

All of his plans are going down the drain and it's all because that boy went on vacation with some rich family and now he wants to be like them. The changes in his appearance and manner attract the purebloods as he's now acting like the heir of a wealthy family should act and look like. They're pleased seeing that they think he should have set an example to others and his daring adventures and near death accidents didn't fit in. The only reason he was able to keep them from meddling was him telling them Harry should be able to have a childhood without worries considering he lost his parents and at the end of the war his godfather. He should be able to have a carefree live and learn everything once he was mature enough and understand his duty and took it with great seriousness and not from a childish point.

After their nagging he was able calm them down with Potter's education and focus on how to mold him into the perfect Gryffindor and have the boy look up at him for saving him. He sent Hagrid for that purpose and to fill his mind with the idealism he needs to defend Voldemort when he comes back and he will come back. After is vacation he had change for the worst and it goes against his plan and vision of the future.

Now he's uniting the four houses and he's no longer hanging out with Granger and Weasley since his 3rd year. He's hanging out with the filthy knows as dark wizards and witches; he's no longer under his control once Black was proved to be innocent. Black now has control over Potter and his estate, and Lupin's with them, he can't do anything to Potter as it'll be sniffed out. He can't lose any more power, he congratulated himself for being able concealed his dealing from them but it'll doom him and all his power will be taken if they find out. His planning over the years will be for nothing. If it's to be found out he has stolen from the Potters and his agreement to marry Potter off to the Weasleys' youngest won't be of use as the contract was illegally. All will be discover IF they figure his dealings out nevertheless they won't be able to find out considering he made sure to hide it.

Then there were the former Weasleys now known as Prewett, he had hope to use their talents to his benefit as they could help the greater good. With them being with Muriel it'll be unlikely he would be able to approach them. That blasted old hag has always distrusted him and didn't like it when her nephews died because they were in the Order. This year he tried to talk to them however they didn't wish to do so and refused to see him or their family. He could cast any spells unless they're wearing the heir rings then it'll be near impossible for him to control them or change their minds.

He'll talk to the Ronald about his behavior to make him see his temper will cost him his future wealth and fame. As for Granger she should have paid attention to Potter, she's the smartest witch of her year and should have kept tabs on Potter as well as study. Potter learning so much will not benefit them especially if he goes finds out their plans or worse all the money his parents left him along with the properties. Surely threatening with reducing their pay, taking Grangers access to the Restriction Area and not paying those two for the months they weren't with Potter should do the trick. It'll scare them enough to agree to what he wants and to keep a closer eye on Potter.

His plans seem to be of no use as the new addition to the Flint family stands in his way as well as her little friends and her betrothal; it didn't help they're rich as trying to control them in any shape or way will not be possible. It'll cause a feud with their county and Britain, he won't have time to run the Order and focus on their relationship with foreign countries. Their arrival has change things now Ravenclaws are asking the Avalon how a high tech muggle train can work in Hogwarts. When in Hogwarts: A History itself said it was impossible. His hold on them decreased and it's only a matter of time; if he knew this would happen he would be against it in the first place to invite them and have recommend to simply organize a ball then Potter won't get to see Jasmine Flint and his plans would still be able to work even with the damage the boy did.

He didn't know Potter had a friend while being the muggle world; he made sure to tell the Dursleys what was need from them. To think Potter didn't tell Granger and Weasley about her and they should have if they're truly doing their job being Potter's confidents. The boy was keeping secrets who know how many more he has with how chaotic this one turn to be; he only hopes the others didn't ruin their plans even more. Knowing Potter it just be that.

He'll have to separate them somehow the Flint family where in the Potter's Will and he need the boy not to know the truth otherwise killing the elder Potters will be for naught.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

She didn't like Headmaster Dumbledore withdrawing her payment as well as the books. It wasn't her fault she was busy last year with all her class the Headmaster and her Head of the House let her have. Now the plans aren't going their way he gets mad at her when he was the one encouraging her to do so in the first place however with Potter getting touchy about the events during the Quidditch Cup he won't talk to them and to made it worse he's the reason Ron's family is being torn apart. That self center boy sure didn't know when to quit acting pathetic and now he won't see how he needs her to tell him what to do. He has to stop being selfish and thing of others, he has a mountain of gold and he won't help the Weasleys or her.

From being a family of nine to only four members as the other Weasley children left and side with Potter. She doesn't understand why they blame Dumbledore as Potter was hanging around Dark families and she can't believe Professor Lupin let him go with them. She understood why Black is with them, he comes from a dark family and the Flints are at the same level as the Malfoys.

She has to make sure they convince Potter he's hanging around the wrong sorts of people and it will only ruin their friendship with the Weasleys as the Malfoys and them are enemies. He should be more sensitive about his future family and what they think of him. If their plan of Ginny marrying Potter went to through and it'll go through, he was to quit making friends with future Death Eaters even she didn't want to be seen with him but sacrifices have to be made for them to win. If only Potter can get through this through that thick head of his and his brain to retain the information in what he calls a brain they'll be fine. She'll marry Ron as to be close to the Potter fortune and fame and books. Books which she can use to change the Wizardry World into what she wants.

She change the backward way the Wizardry World is and make it a better place for the muggle-borns so they can have a better future. She'll change the barbaric way witches and wizards live, she can't believe they still hanged to several centuries' old way of living. They might was will live in caves.

* * *

**RON**

He could believe Potter couldn't understand that Flints and Malfoys are dark families and should be ignore and there place is down on the ground with the filthy they are. He liked it better when he didn't get to hang around Potter but he'll do it for the money and fame. He'll do it again but that doesn't mean he likes it. He had enough with his whining and acting like he's poor with his baggy clothes. That little faker can't even fake to be poor when everyone knows he's filthy rich because of his father's money.

The only good thing about him being such a pansy about the events during the World Cup is that he's the only male in the family and his parents will have more money for him and can buy him the broom he want now. He doesn't have to get hand-me-downs as there are only two Weasley children. It would be suspicious at first if they all got good robes and all. It'll have people asking were they got all the money. This year he didn't have to get second hand robes and supplies, the twins didn't bother him and he even got more money for the trolley and Hogsmade to spend then the previous years.

Now he'll just have to knock or punch some sense into Potter and get him to take Ginny to the Yule Ball like he's supposed to do and not some dark witch. He can't have his sister around the people Potter's hanging around now. He has some work to do and he knows if he apologizes to Potter like he did in second year he'll be the boy who lived friend once more and everything will go right again once the tournament is over and Slytherin will be seen as evil again.

After the war with You-Know-Who he'll be super rich, he'll be able to buy everything he wants and more. The Weasley family won't any longer be looked down as they helped Potter win the war and his sister will go from the boy who lives' girlfriends to wife and she will be Lady Potter.

* * *

**GINNY**

She couldn't believe Harry was hanging out Slytherins and girls older than her! She is supposed to be Harry's girlfriend this year, a trend starter and admire by everyone. She's supposed to be the future Lady Potter once they marry after she finishes Hogwarts or after the war. They would have a huge wedding with everyone who's anyone will attended as how won't be the wedding of the year and history. The hero is going to marry his princess. She'll throw the most luxurious parties and she'll be envy by everyone as she'll be the one the Boy Who Lives choose to be his wife. Those snotty purebloods that looked down at her will envy her for who she'll be, and what their daughter can have or be. "Poor Weaselette" will be the richest Lady ever and be famous.

They'll have children after she had played for a couple of years in the Quidditch Leagues; first will be the two heirs as it'll be expected for her as her own mom had several sons and then a daughter. Last there will be girls as beautiful as her. The first son will look like Harry and her eyes, second son will have her looks and their little girl will be a copy of her and she'll have several suitors and be the envy of everyone. Her children will be perfect and they'll be treat like royalty along with her and Harry.

By the time Harry had been an Auror for some year and they children are born they'll travel around the world and have manors, villas and castles at every country. She will give Hermione and Ron and her parents a manor of their own.

Before that happens she has to make Harry fall for her and the subtle potions they give him will be more potential and will do the trick. She'll have Harry wrap around her finger along with his fame and money and he'll go anything for her to keep her happy. Including stop being friends with dark families and people.

She finally had a taste of it when her brothers renounced the Weasley name. She got the robes she wanted and they're not second hand and she got a beautiful grown for the Yule Ball and she'll be sure Harry will only have eyes for her and not some foreign witch. She'll seduce Harry to be her boyfriend and from then on she'll be his girlfriend and the person he'll trust more than his friends.

She just has to get Harry to take her to the ball showing everyone she's Harry's girlfriend and future wife as they belong together like Harry's parents did. It might take her a while since Harry's hanging around dark people and the stupid idiot she calls brother nearly ruin everything with his temper but understood Ron's action for his own good however Harry and her former brothers didn't see it like that way. It didn't matter if her brother didn't come back as she doesn't have to share with anyone.

* * *

**HARRY**

He knew that they're trying to get on his good side but he didn't have to listen to them as he's around the people they don't like and it's likely they won't hang around him unless he's alone.

He wasn't planning on befriending is former friends anytime soon, he's happy with his current friends who won't get jealous maybe Daphne but that's expected. They didn't want his fame or money which he's grateful. They had money themselves and even those who aren't rich didn't want his money.

He couldn't wait until the rest got the courage to tell him about Voldemort, for now the others thing he accepted Draco because he knows Astoria and she's in their group because of Daphne. He had already talked to Draco but they didn't talk much to each other and he's sure he knows there's something between him and Marcus. Seeing as he didn't care he didn't bring it up to Marcus and he continued on with the plan. Of course he has to insure when the people find about Dumbledore's deception as well as his former friends but it be the last nail in the coffin.

The fact remain he wasn't going to trust Dumbledore and his crew on the other hand he has the dark lord's followers children as close friends as well as other he didn't believe he ignored as they seem to be the friends he always dream of having since he was a young boy sleeping under the cupboard and dream of a better life. He was blind to everything going around him and by ignoring others he nearly got his heritage and life taken from him without knowing.

He was however grateful they betrayed him as they opened his eyes to world and they help him get the life, friends and family he wants after leaving them and he didn't plan on going back to them anytime soon. He won't befriend them even if his live depended on it.

He would enjoy his time in school with Marcus considering it'll be Marcus's last year. They have talked about it and they knew their parental figures will learn about them however they didn't know how Harry's godfathers will react to the news. After all Marcus' family represented everything Sirius ran away from when he was younger, he might be returning to those lesson to help his plan on dooming Dumbledore it doesn't mean that he'll embrace it full on or accept it full hearted.

He didn't want to lose the two people he sees as his parental figures but he loves Marcus too much to leave him. The young man has stolen his heart during the time they sent together in the summer after his third year without him knowing.

* * *

**OCTOBER 31**

When dinner came the students are impatiently waiting for the headmaster to announce who will be representing Hogwarts and who's representing the other schools. Filch walked into the Great Hall and whisper to him something that got him frowning. They later found out what happened. Due to an explosion that covered the room where the golden goblet was place in slimly gunk Dumbledore was unable to announce the champions after dinner. It would take them a well to get it clean even with magic they decide that the students will have to wait until the next morning to find out who's the champions. Several of the students left the hall glumly; others wonder what the cause of the explosion was and whispers of an attack and many look at Harry as if he was the one to cause it. When he hears their whispers he rolls his eyes and it was like third year all over again.

He had a feeling that it might have been the twins trying to get into the tournament only to have their experiment explode in their face after all having their hair turn white and grown a white bread didn't stop them.

For Harry it means he'll have to wait 24 hours or more and how he wish the Flint cousins didn't have any family rivalry because of it; he won't be able to decide whom to chose and cheer for. Both are special for him and he doesn't want to lose one of the or worse both because of their completive nature.

Marcus is his boyfriends and love him while Jasmine is his childhood friend and made living with Dursleys more livable; a ray of sunshine in a cloudily day (more like a stormy day). Marcus on the other hand had taunted him along with Malfoy until the summer where they got to know each other. He start to like Marcus even more as the months pass and it was hard to hide his feeling however Jasmine told him he wasn't that greatest lair considering she was able to see how in love he is.

Even now most people think Marcus loves Jasmine with all their lover spats during the summer they had. Maybe they can benefit from the tournament as to make people stop thinking there's strong feelings between Marcus and the real Jasmine Flint. Marcus and he are going together.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Both teens meet up before breakfast in the Great Hall as there are barely any students there and those who are there are Ravenclaw and they're reading.

"Do you think we'll be able to fool them?" Harry asked Jasmine, he knows her since he was four when he was in London with the Dursleys and she took a liking to him.

His relatives couldn't do anything from keeping her always from him as she found out where he lives and he ran into her when he was running away from his cousin. Her caretaker took him back to his relatives by five and apologizes for worrying them and explained Jasmine wants to play with him again the next day and the caretaker didn't leave any room for arguing. Claire would do anything humanly possible to make Jasmine happy.

From there on they'll play together but there were days she couldn't come and his relatives would take advantage for those days to make his life miserable. He was upset when she told him she has to move to New York when he was ten, his relatives made him do even more work than usual afterwards.

"You give me the memories," Jasmine holds his hand and leans towards him. "You know the youngest Weasley has a crush on you. It's disgustingly obvious. No proper pureblood lady would sound it like those and with her constant talk out you going to be her boyfriend. She isn't the only girl, I have walked down the hall and heard several girls and boys want you ask them out or ask you to the Yuletide Ball."

Harry blushes, "I didn't get why. I'm not handsome or good looking."

"How I wished I could take you from your relatives when we were younger however I thought you were a muggle boy and I was scared you'll hate me," Jasmine whispers sadly and squeeze his hand gently.

"You can make it up to be if you help me with my plan," Harry whispers and Jasmine smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"If you help me chose a dress for the Yuletide Ball especially since you obviously know about fashion," Jasmine teases him and Harry groan makes her smirk.

"Fine," Harry looks down at his food as he moves it around while Jasmine smiles.

She gets up when she sees Marcus enter the Great Hall and drags him to where Harry's sitting and she sits in between them teens. Jasmine happily talks while she eats and Harry eats more now as he knows Marcus will get onto him if he doesn't.

During class some of the students want to know how Harry knows one of the students from Avalon Academy specially someone who rarely enacts with anyone outside of her social circle and it seems unlikely for him to meet as Jasmine has lived in New York her entire live while Harry lives in England. Their parents couldn't be friends as their viewpoints conflicted. Jasmine is a pureblood lady and a Flint.

Harry ignore their stares and the whispers about him as he's use to them and couldn't wait to see who will represent the schools and hopped both Flints aren't chosen as he won't know who to vote for and he doesn't want to upset them.

"Harry," he looks up to see Hermione coming to sit down across from him when Jasmine left to seat with her school and Marcus left to his table as they're going to call out the names for the participants. "How do you know her? She's a pureblood and you're a half blood who lives with your muggle relatives. You told us you didn't know anything about the Wizardry World. You said it wasn't until you got your letter and Hagrid explained things to you. There's no possible way you could have meet her there."

He was sure her saying that he didn't know about the Wizardry World until he was eleven will get students talking and they tell they parents who will tell other people until it reaches the high ups. She just helped him plant a seed of doubt in people's minds without know. He smirks inward.

"I meet her when we went to London and I bumped into her. She started talking to me and she later found where I lived. We were playmates since I was four and only stopped when I was ten as she moved back to New York and she occasionally sent me letters and gifts but those are rare," Harry told her and he knows it'll spread around like fire as Padam was listening along with her friends and he was sure she'll tell Parvati.

They Ravenclaws will look into his life or what they can find and pick at it until they can't find what they're looking for and ask around or asked their parents.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron glares at him from across the table.

"I didn't see the point to tell you. I forget with the excitement of going to Hogwarts and finally know why certain things happened. It's not like Hermione or you have told me about the people you befriend before Hogwarts. You have no right to demanded me to tell you everything in my life" Harry told them and the Headmaster stands up.

"As you all know today we'll chose would represent their school," Dumbledore told them and four slips of paper lands on his hand. "Durmstrang: Viktor Krum, Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour, Hogwarts: Marcus Flint, Avalon: Jasmine Flint," the students and staff clap and Harry sighs in relief as he's not chosen then realizes who was chosen until later.

When the champions step out the room Jasmine's friends quickly walk towards Harry and they look at him with a brow raised. They set with Harry and move Ron and Hermione from their place, of course they didn't like it but Marie put a silent spell around the group.

"Who will you cheer for?" Marie asked him and he bites his lip and looks at the doors both Flint cousins went though seconds earlier.

"I think I'll cheer them both or not cheer them. I didn't know!" Harry told them, the group understand him and while waiting Jasmine's friends take out magazines and hand one over to Harry with a sly smile and he groans. Obvious Jasmine told them of his cross-dressing habit he acquired during the summer.

"She told you," it's more of a statement as Harry knows Jasmine and how she is, the girls giggle and nod their heads before smiling at him.

They add Harry to their hush conversion as they look for a dress for the Yule Ball and they look at Harry whenever they talk about a dress that looks great on Jasmine. Harry would shake his head choose to ignore them and looked at the hair products section of the magazines and catalogues. He looked at magazines to the find the modest price products to buy and he found a longer last hair tamer shampoo and point his wand at it. Along with other product he can use to possible tame his wild hair and it was nice to know out to use or not.

"They're coming out," Lauren looks at the door for her friend and both Flint come out no looking pleased.

"I wonder what happened," Jenny asked and looks at Harry who worries.

"Skeeter, a nasty reporter and I won't doubt she was in their trying to do some harm with the Quickly Quote Quill of hers," Harry told them and waits for the Flints to come seat down.

Marcus grabs onto the edge of the table and Harry puts his hand on Marcus leg which startled the young man and looks at down at Harry whose reading like thing is happening.

The rest of the day they had it to themselves as they're no class and if there were many of the students would be distracted. When it was time to sleep they left Jasmine at the train before heading back to the castle and they whisper to each other.

"Who will you cheer on?" Marcus asked Harry as they walk to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll cheer on both of you," Harry smiles, "Both you and I want our school to win even if Jasmine is a close friend however I'll have to cheer for her. We can't have Dumbledore and his Order suspect anything at least not until the ball to see how he reacts and what he might do next."

"I'll try my best to win then," Marcus said and kisses Harry on the forehead. "I rather not try to taut the old geezer and you to be hurt because of your plan."

"We need to come out and finish him off," Harry told him holding Marcus' hand.

"I just want you to be safe," Marcus replies softly.

"I will be," Harry smiles at his boyfriends and it warms his heart that Marcus is worried about it just he will be when they have to overcome whatever danger in the tournament.

Harry kisses him on the cheek and hugs him before walking to the Gryffindor Tower and when the door close behind him Ron and Hermione get up from the couch when they see him.

"Harry, we need to talk to you," Hermione said seriously and the Gryffindors look at her and she didn't care as grabs him by the arm tightly as she leads him the fourth year dorm and closes the door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked them as he sits down on his bed rubbing his arm and Ron and Hermione on Ron's. He try not to look displease to be with them considering they're his "friends" and have been his "friends" his their first year.

"Mate, you're hanging out with slimy Snakes and a wannabe Snake and her friends," Ron blurts out after a few seconds of awkward silence and glance between him and Hermione.

"Didn't you dare call Jasmine that nor her friends!" Harry shouted at them as he didn't like it.

He didn't like when people talked about his friends in such matter specially those who are close to him.

"She's a Flint Harry! She comes from a dark family and I bet they're all buddy with you to hand you over to their master for you to be kill," Ron shouted and his face is red.

They might be from a dark family and history but they didn't steal from me like you two and I can't wait until Amelia has all the information she need to throw you in Azkaban. We didn't what to miss any dealing with a chance of them walking away free because of the strings Dumbledore pulls. Harry though.

"She's not like them and I should know. And if they really wanted to take him to Voldemort they could have done it a long time ago," Harry gets up from his bed and goes to the door.

"See it our way," Hermione starts calmly and in concern voice, "we didn't want our friend to get hurt."

"I won't give up the friendship I have with Jasmine just because you're jealous," Harry looks at them and he can see they're in fact jealous as they're not in the spotlight when he avoids them.

"We're not jealous!" Hermione huffs, "but we can't be friends with someone who is willing to be friends with people that hate muggle-borns."

"Are you saying I have to choose between them and you?' Harry asked in shocked as they haven't been friends for a long time.

They nod and Harry glares at them and looks like he thinking of his decision, "I chose them."

"Fine! If you want to be blind, go ahead but didn't think you can crawl back to us and beg for forgiveness," Ron glares at him looks like he wants to hex Harry.

"I won't be the one crawling for forgiveness," Harry murmurs and get out the dorm to go downstairs to talk with Neville and the other friendlier Gryffindor and tell them about what happened. He made sure to make it sound that Hermione doesn't like Avalon as she's jealous of Jasmine and her friends even if she won't admit it but he known her for a long time.

Harry plays Explosive Snap with Neville, Seamus and Dean for awhile. Their house members made sure to show their support and try to comfort him. Ginny was the worst as she tries to kiss him or touch him to show that she was sorry that his friends didn't understand him. However others see how uncomfortable he is. Some girls dragged her away from him as she was hogging Harry and they flirt with him more discreetly and decently. When Harry went to sleep Ron glares at Harry as their dorm-mates ignore him or glare at Ron and he knows it has to do with something Harry said to them.

The gossipers who overheard the conversation as well as others tell the other students who weren't there. Soon everyone in the dorm knows by morning and some of them rush outside their dorm to spread the juicily gossip. Without a doubt Padam when to her sister's dorm to tell anyone that will hear. Breakfast was spent talking then eating, when most students go to their classes they know and Hermione is glares at them and Ron is ignored.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do with his problem regarding to Ginny Weasley, she's always following his around like a stalker and it's frankly annoying him along with his boyfriend and friends. On their trip to Hogsmade as a group they went, when they get there they separate into small groups. Jasmine made it possible for both Marcus and Harry to be in the small group.

The only thing keeping Ginny at bay was his friends as she won't dare come anywhere near Harry while being with Jasmine, Viktor, and Marcus since they're seventh years and have more knowledge then her. Theye're labeled as dark in her mind and fear what they might do to her. Jasmine and Viktor got along to well which Hero doesn't like and glares at Viktor who smirks at him. There isn't anything Hero can do as Jasmine's caretaker isn't really died - like Harry told many and he was glad those who he told didn't ask Jasmine or Avalon students about it - and their contract isn't permanent. Jasmine can easily cancel and write up other contract and Hero knows it.

They spend their time in the Three Broomsticks talking and Jasmine and Harry told them how they meet and what they would did. Afterwards Marcus and Viktor told them about their live and how Viktor has to deal with fans like Harry does. Both teens talk about their experience with fame and as seekers.

When Viktor excused himself to the restroom Marcus stares at Jasmine and Harry. Lady Flint comes in and sits with them.

"Harry told us about you or things about his "character"," Lady Flint looks at Harry who looks at her with a smile. "I was wondering if the information he informed us about is true."

"Portions of it are true as I remember telling him personal information except my caretaker isn't died. She's still alive and I'm your niece or cousin I didn't know how exactly we're related for sure."

"We'll talk able this at a different time," Lady Flint stands up to leave, and Viktor is followed by his female fans to the table and doesn't want to be seen there by only any of Dumbledore's sheep.

"Do you not have some respect for him? He's here was a student not a Quidditch player," Jasmine scolds them and give them a cool glare and they leave in a rush.

Harry giggles softly while Jasmine mock glares at him which cause him to smile at her and giggle more and hums softly a muggle song and Jasmine kicks him or at least tries and hits Marcus' leg instead.

"Why are you hitting me? I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Marcus and scowls at his cousin.

Harry keeps on humming and Jasmine has a tick on her forehead and growing by the second. "Keep on humming and you'll regret it."

"K-I-" Harry started and Jasmine reaches around the table for Harry who hides behind Marcus and smiles cheekily at her when he sticks his head from behind. He runs out the door laughing. Students and adults look at them both with strange looks and stop when Harry laughs as they didn't often see him laugh. To be true they didn't see him smiling as much when they see him in town and it's a rare sight to see him laughing.

Jasmine chases Harry around Hogsmade laughing and many of the students see the two running and both are smiling. Harry hides behind his friends and use them as a human shield from his childhood friends. When Jasmine finally catches him she tackles him to the floor and tickles him. His shouts of joy rang through Hogsmade, both make a picture of youth having fun and being children. Harry knows his actions would be spread to other students and will comparing his friendship with Jasmine to the one he had with Ron and Hermione. They would see how the Golden trio didn't have a friendship at all and it was more of Ron holding him back and Hermione trying to control him.

With the way Hermione was at the beginning of their schooling at Hogwarts she has came off as a bossy know-it-all and Ron as lazy and lacking manners for someone to be hanging around the famous Harry Potter. They didn't look like people who should be near their hero or even be friends with him. They made themselves look bad in the eyes of the public as he will come as the hero the people make him out to look. They had to play the public and put things into the way they want them to see it otherwise they'll lend towards Dumbledore's side of the story.

After the trip many drag Ginny into their gossip and how she's after Harry's status and money somehow it got leaked to the newspapers. He wasn't sure what to do able her but it works and Harry's benefit as it's the first part to disgrace those who tried to take advantage of him. By the time the tournament is over people will know what they did him and they'll pay for what they have done to him and his godfather. Secrets will be revealed.

When the Skeeter wrote about Harry and Jasmine's chase in Hogsmade he knew for certain it was one more piece to convince the public when Amelia trialed them of their crimes. He wasn't sure how he missed Skeeter with her blonde hair but he didn't plan for her to be there just for the students and people that live there to know and they would spread the word around.

He's sure they won't have anyone to support them. He smirks inward more when the students avoid Hermione or plainly ignored her more than they did in their first year. She seem to be angered by the minute as she's use to be tolerate her because he was her friend but with him telling other he stop being friends with her they didn't stop being polite. Ron was told off by older students for losing them point because he's lazy.

"Careful or your plans might be ruined," Jasmine told him as she greets him for dinner with a kiss on the cheek and sits next to him.

"Can't help it but by the end of this year they'll be not of our hair," Harry smiles and serves himself food.

Marcus came to sit next to Harry due to the fact one of Jasmine's friends is sitting next to her, they know Jasmine is subtlety telling people they're together.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes you found as you read. Am currently work on chapter eight and hopefully I have done by the end of this month. Happy early Valentine's Day. Hugs and kisses to you all.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

With the first task soon approaching the group worked together. They had the advantage of knowing what the first task involved dragons. However there were setback with Marcus and Jasmine would glared at each other when they told each other information. Harry sighs every time he would look at them fighting over what move they'll make and trying to one up each other much to his annoyance that he leave when they are hissing at each other and the others put up a silence spell over their table. Other students could see the cousins fighting causing them to talk about the group and it was only the silence spell keeping from getting kicked out. It was be going on for two weeks and as far as he can tell they won't stop fighting anytime soon.

He walking out the library without the others knowing as they're trying to calm both Flints down and he had enough with talking to both to tone it down and promising him they would stop.

After their names was called he made them promise they won't let their competitive nature become too much. In the end both are fighting like cats and dogs every time. He needs a break from the shouting between them. He couldn't even do his assignments or research with their hissing and yelling.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Sirius voice startled him and he looked up ahead to see his godfathers walking toward him smiling.

"Sirius! Remus! What brings you here?" Harry smiles and runs to hug them.

He has missed them after the summer of constantly seeing them every day and now he only writes to them.

"Let's go outside before Dumbledore catch up to us demanding answers," Sirius said putting his hand at the back of Harry's back and directing them outside by the lake for some privacy.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at them worrying about the possible bad news they're bringing with them.

"We found out that Dumbledore has been stealing from other muggle-raised children who come from a long line of pureblood ancestors. We have found some of the documents he try to hide by using a wizard working at Gringotts to do the dirty work even if he went many year doing so they were able to get the documents since some are in his vaults. No smart in his part, fortunately for us we were able to track down some of the other paperwork after we caught him," Sirius explained and Harry let a sigh of relief.

"With new information we are few steps closer to make a case that he can't wiggle his way out," Remus smiles at Harry who looks at them not believing what they're saying.

"How long?" Harry asked them knowing he didn't need more explanation.

"It's for sure he won't be the Headmaster for your fifth year," Sirius sighs in relief just like Harry does.

"I didn't mean to rain on the parade but we still have the prophesy to worry about and dark and light families fighting over their beliefs," Remus said looking at Harry.

"To me I consider Dumbledore a dark lord and making him pay will finalize it. Voldemort might have killed countless people and killed my parents and try killing me however Dumbledore is the one that cause me more pain and hurt them Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The war with Voldemort should have ended with my grandparents or with your generation. The only war I recognize is with Dumbledore and his group because of him my parents joining his order; I will only fight with Voldemort if he tries to kill me one more time until he does I wouldn't fight him," Harry turns to walk away.

"How can you think that way? Your parents did everything they could to protect you!" Sirius shouted in anger looking at Harry with pure hatred and Remus is holding Sirius.

"They hid behind the_ Fidelius_ spell even they could have fled; they would survive and you won't have lost thirteen years of your life. I would have if it comes to it and people call me a coward for all I care but I will not risk my child's life. They didn't do everything," Harry replied looking at them and Sirius faces crumble and Remus burrowed his face at the hollow of Sirius neck. "If they had fled they would still be here and i won't have to face betrayal by the people I thought were my friends. I would have grown up with the love of my parents instead of looking like I'm a diseases that ruins everything.

Harry mean to upset them but he didn't want to be at war with anyone else, he just want to be happy and with everything going on. He doubts it might happen any time soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, where did you go?" Jasmine asked walking towards him and looking over him for any injuries. "We looked for you in the library then in the Gryffindor Tower. We got worried."

"I didn't think you would realize I left with your constant bickering like little an old marry all the time," Harry bitterly told her and he saw Marcus flinch.

"Harry…" Jasmine starts when Daphne interrupted her.

"With the way people talked about their fight I won't be surprise if they marry each other," Daphne giggles looking at Harry from the corner of her eye. "They wouldn't the first pair to marry their cousins. You're godfather's parents married and they had two strong male heirs."

"Didn't pay attention to her. She's jealously," Draco looks at Harry even if he seems to be talking to the group.

"There were second cousins not first cousins," Harry looked at Daphne cold eyes. "It's against the law even in America. Most of the adult like to tease Marcus and Jasmine."

"Where have you been?" Viktor asked as he walks over in relief and changing the conversation to avoid a fight.

"I was talking to my godfathers by the lake after I left the library to find a quiet place," Harry replied and Jasmine and Marcus stiffen.

"They wanted to update my about my family estate and some malpractice that have been done in the past and they needed to be fix," Harry told him as he walks down the hall to a place where they might not be as many portraits.

"There's something else," Draco whispers to Harry as they walk.

"Many things are wrong and it not just my estate," Harry absent minded told him as he thinks of ways to possibly talk to Voldemort and how he doesn't want to fight.

"If you need any help you can ask me. I'll try my best to help you however I can," Draco whisper not taking his eyes from in front.

The group walked to one of the vacant classroom to work on their homework instead of the tournament not wanting to upset Harry any father. For his part he couldn't concentrate on his homework with the new information. He wonders why Dumbledore is stealing from other. Could it be he's looking for something that'll give him more power or something even bigger? What is it that he could possibly be looking for?"

"What's wrong?" Draco questions looking at Harry who's frowning at his book. "Do you not understand something? What me to help you?"

"There's not much you can help with what I have in my mind however there will be a point in time I'll need you and your family's help," Harry sighs and goes back to reading his book and write leaving Draco confused by Harry's words.

~~~~~~~~~0OOO0OOO0~~~~~~~~

The first task wasn't the only thing getting near. With the Yuletide Ball getting closer McGonagall is forcing the Gryffindors to take lesson for those in fourth year and up. Students below fourth year aren't allow to go unless an older student invites them.

She didn't want them to embarrass Hogwarts knowing several of them didn't know how to properly dance as they're one of the houses that has the most muggle-borns. Harry has to attend lessons with them even if he has already learn how to waltz she won't let him be excuse.

In the end he chose Neville to be his partner with there only being three girls in their year none whom he would like to dance with and the other girls would be to focus on his scar then to dance. For the next weeks until the Yuletide Ball they have lesson after the last class of the day.

McGonagall stared at them as they waltz around the room with more grace than most Gryffindors order them to dance. To Hermione's and Ron's displeasure if their frowns and scowling was anything to do by. It concreted in their mind Harry is turning to be a snotty pureblood even more and not the humble boy that the world needs when it time of him to defeat Voldemort.

The rest of the Gryffindors didn't have such graces as them but then they didn't have a harsh crash course into pureblood etiquette by Lady Flint, then by Sirius Black or have Dowager Lady Longbottom breathing down their necks and glaring at them when they make a mistake. Even Fred and George have trouble dancing; Maurice isn't as formidable as the other two other pureblood women. From the last time he was them dance they have improved to the point they're better than most much to Hermione's displeasure with Ron stepping on her toes and causing them to trip or for her to shout at Ron. McGonagall would stare that them with disappointment for not learning as quick as she wished and causing a scene.

Through the lessons his former friends would glare at them as they dance. One day Hermione went on about it being wrong to like the same-sex; Ron quickly informed her they didn't have anything against it and it's perfectly normal. Older half-bloods nod in agreement and tell her to not voice her opinion too loudly about the matter or she'll get in trouble. Even their head of the house told her to be careful and to inform herself of the world she lives in before she insults someone later in life. She didn't talk much for the remainder of the lesson expect to scold Ron.

Neville and Harry spend much of the time talking about Neville's greenhouse he has at his family manor and the different planets he has there from the places his grandmother has dragged him to. Harry tells him how he had to help his godfathers decorate for the Summer Ball because they're hopeless when it came to decorated and told him about some of the thing they wanted to put and try to have a Gryffindor theme. He had to kick them out the room and threaten to hurt them if they even try to do it.

News of Hermione being scold by their McGonagall reached the ear of the younger years in Gryffindor who're muggle-born. Some were taught loving a people of the same sex is bad while others didn't care about however it did raise another rumor about Harry. The students believed that Harry and Neville are together however Harry told them their mom's were friends.

Harry had to practice with Marcus after dinner to brush up the older man's skills and Marcus only agree because he's able to hold Harry close to him. At times instead of practicing they would sit down on the sittee and cuddle.

~~~~OoOoO~~~~

To the other student Neville didn't seem like his normal clumsy boy they have seen on his first day four years ago. It was then the female population who are muggle raised see nice young man. After the lessons Neville had girls asking him to go to the ball with them. They giggle as he walked, poor Neville didn't know what to do with the attention and Hannah had enough of girls going after him.

"Neville," Hannah looks straight at him with determination.

"Yes, Hannah," Neville looks up at her from his book with pink tint to his cheek.

"Would you do the honor to go with me to the Yuletide Ball?" Hannah asked and their group looks at Neville and Hannah. Her confidences seem to go away the longer Neville took to answer, and Harry nudges Neville as he's only stares at her with shocked.

"I..um…" Neville blushes furiously before he smiles at her shyly. "I would like to."

Hannah smiles and kisses him on the cheek and Neville's blush expands more and Harry laughs quietly. Now with that problem was deal with he had more girls trying to catch his attention and it seem that the female population seem to triple.

They looked at him with what is supposed to be seductive looks. Some more success than other and he would think of them pretty and beautiful if it wasn't for him being gay. Even if they have know he didn't think they would stop batting their eyelashes and touching him when they asked him out or talked to him. They trip when he was near by and try to talk to him. With his luck the warning bell turns off and he excuses himself. His friends snicker whenever they were with him and won't let him along.

Ginny did try to talk to him only the crowds of teenage girls surrounding him kept her away. They pushed her to the back and the girls of his study group told him it was because they think he'll chose her despite what's going on with her brother and the her part at the World Cup. They had to hear them talk about how handsome and they hexed some girls after they pestered them with a boatload of questions.

~~~~OoOoO~~~~

"How's your planning going?" Jasmine whispered to Harry after putting a silent spell around them.

There weren't many students in the Great Hall neither wants them to listen into the conversation with there being students whose parents thought Dumbledore can't do any harm.

"It's coming along," Harry grins. "I thought it was best to slowly build up to the main event. I just didn't know if I should start with Hermione or the Weasleys."

"Airing the Weasleys' dirty laundry will kill two birds with one stone," Jasmine looked to the door to find the youngest Weasley and some of her friends going to the Great Hall.

They giggle when their eyes land on Harry and shyly glance at his way and they whisper to each other and Ginny tells them something before they giggle again.

"Little Weasley sure is dressed up. I wonder for whom," Jasmine teases while Harry groans and doesn't look at Ginny or her little groupie as to not encourage them into talking to him. Jasmine's friends join them not long after. "She's looking at them."

Jasmine moved her eyes to her group of friends who are talking and Harry wonders if Jasmine means that the youngest Weasley is jealous of them.

"I didn't see how she thinks that I'll pay attention to her after what's happening," Harry sighs in tiredness and looks at his plate.

"What's with the long face?" Marcus grumbles as he sits next to Harry and Jasmine discreetly looks over when Ginny and her friends are sitting and Marcus glares at them.

The group of third years squeal in fear and turn to look else were and the professors look up at them and sigh when they see the group of girls looking scared and wave it off as one typical reactions of the younger students have when a Slytherin close by.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked the Flint cousins. "You have only two days. I rather see you fully attached then in pieces and if you do die it'll be a shame." Harry glances at Marcus. "I hate to have to wear widow's weed before I marry."

"Not for long. With your looks, wit and smartness you'll find someone or someone will came to you for a chance of your hand in marriage," Maria teased Marcus who growls and glares at her and she laughs at him.

Jasmine and the rest of her friends giggle at Marcus murders glare and tease the pair even more. Harry blushes at their comments on his looks and smartness and how he soon will have many suitors tripping over themselves. Marcus growled at them.

"Some of the male students in our school have been thinking about asking you out to the ball once the first task is over," Jasmine told them "Even more girls are talking about getting your attention some are going as far talking about an alliance between their family and yours."

"That will not happen anything soon. In fact they have to get through me if they dare to even talk about marriage to Harry," Marcus grab Harry's hand tightly under the table.

"Come down Marcus no one will take me away from you. They're just winding you up," Harry soothe Marcus down." We have bigger things to worry about than those idiotic people trying to convince me to marry them."

~~~~~~~OoOoO~~~~~~

The night before the first task Harry sneaks out the boys' dorm to meet up with Marcus in an unused classroom; Marcus conjuncted a bed for them to sleep in and both packed a overnight back and bought their backpack with them since they wouldn't be returning to their dorms. He put a notice-me-not spell on the door so the Professors didn't open the door and a locking spell Harry knows.

Harry was a little shy about sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend. Marcus is the only person who he found himself having deep feels about. So far they have cuddle and made out and sure they have fallen asleep on the settee but they hadn't shared a bed.

"We won't be doing anything," Marcus pulls Harry to sit on his lap and kissed him on cheek.

They have sat together with Harry cocooned in Marcus strong arms, "You'll have to be careful with how you react when I fight the dragon. Your godfathers will he there along with reports. Rita Skeeter will be there and report anything interesting she would see. If she fun out the most confidential information she'll find out about us."

"I will not promise that I'll be able to hid my emotions, Marcus even with the training," Harry puts his hand over Marcus chest. "The public will be to busy talking about the Potter Family vault connect between Mr. and Mrs Weasley before they look further and find Ronald and Ginny are connected when my parents died and Hermione before she enter Hogwarts and most importantly the countless Potter books she had taken out for the Potter Manor library and not returned back," Harry smirks. "They will pay."

Before Harry know it he's on the bed with Marcus on top kissing him, "Beautiful."

Harry pants and his cheeks red more from the comment and turns his head, "I'm not beautiful. I'm a guy." Harry pouts.

"To me you're the most beautiful person," Marcus whispers into Harry's ear. "I can't wait until you became of age then we can marry."

"Marcus," Harry smiles and turns to look at him fondly before he flips the over.

Harry puts his head on top his boy friend's chest after Marcus conjuncted a blanket for them to cover with. Marcus runs his fingers through Harry's hair as talk about what they want their lives to be and what they'll have to go to make sure the Weasleys and Hermione didn't try to steal or harm their family in the future.

With a good night kiss both go to sleep in each other's arms not knowing some of their plans will have be sped up due to what would happen early the next day.

* * *

**Ginny POV**

She couldn't believe Harry didn't even look at her when she put on the new dress she brought over the summer. He friends helped her do her make-up along with curling her hair and wore earring and a matching necklace. She put on perfume Witch Weekly said will attract any the person they love. Harry stayed around that Flint girl and her ugly friends laughing and smiling at them. All his attention went to the slimy Slytherin and his even more slimy groupie.

He should be sitting next to her laughing and smiling; to bring her flowers like the other guys are doing to the girls they have asked out in front of their friends. Harry should be getting angry that others are treating her bad because she was trying to help.

She needs for harry to take her to the ball instead of the other snotty and ugly girls from the other schools and houses. Harry at least reject them; she couldn't even get near him before someone would try to get his attention. They didn't have any moral to seduce Harry with their skimpy dresses and revealing clothes.

She can't wait any more and her want for Harry is getting deeper. She wants to be in Harry's arms and for everyone to know she's the one Harry will take, love and she's be Lady Potter when she graduates.

She just has to make sure Harry will stay with her no matter what she was to do. But how will she do that?

Ginny rushes over to one of the books her mom give her after she started Hogwarts and her mom advise her that it'll help her win Harry's attention. She had to get Harry's attention one way or other. She will be Lady Potter and will be rich and famous. She was to do something that ensure Harry will stay with her forever.

No longer will she be poor and looked own by the snotty purebloods that saw her like dirt and she'll rub it into their face how rich, influential and powerful she is.

It was to late in the night to do anything, she'll wake up early in the morning to go over her plan with Hermione's help.

~~~~~~OoOoO~~~~~~

Waking up in someone's is a strange feeling however it wasn't a bad sort but more of warm and safe sort of feeling. He could get use to waking up in Marcus' arms as well as falling asleep in them. His boyfriends give him a sense of comfort that no one as given to him especially with him spoons him. His parents might have once upon a time however he can't remember.

No way would his relatives ever think of hugging him or allowing him to feel safe. They hated dealing with him "freakness" and being a constant reminder they're not as normal as they would like to think. With him being a remember for how inferior his aunt felt around his mom because she had this parents attention and praise.

"It's too early," Marcus hoarsely voice startles Harry. "We still have two hours until breakfast will be served."

Harry turns around to see Marcus who is looking down at him with sleepily eyes: he stretches up to give his chaste kiss before burying his face against Marcus' chest. Closing his eyes and sighs happily before falling back to sleep with warm and strong arms around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~~~~~

Within those two hours one Ginny Weasley scheme in her room behind the curtains of her bed before going to wake Hermione to help her fine tune her plan before she goes out to find the love of her life. Harry will not let her alone in the condition she'll be in soon with him wanting a family of his own and the public will be outrage if he leaves her they will have want they both want a bit earlier then plan but they will be together forever. She can't wait to put her plan into motion now if only Hermione would happy up and stop asking unnecessary question of how she got the information. It's getting on her nerves.

"Will it work?" Ginny hissed after she had enough.

Hermione stiffly nod before hand over the book without any more comments and getting ready for the day. Ginny hurries to get ready and without a thanks or goodbye to Hermione she leaves the fourth year dorm.

Both walk together to the Great Hall now that people are use to seeing them together, of course they couldn't hold hands without causing to gain the attention of the entire school population. There still was the odd whispers from the student other than that they aren't bothered and they sit together to eat as they wait for Jasmine and her friends to arrive.

Students looked at them strangely even Draco who has seem them together before did a double take on what he didn't understand. There wasn't anything different between them they had sat down together before even walked inside together. As far as he knew there is anything the other students should be looking at them strange.

They felt like something washed over them and they look u to see Jasmine discreetly pulled her wand out to cast a privacy spell among other spells.

"Well didn't you have everyone's attention," Jasmine said sitting down with him and looks at them. "You're sitting closer to each other than usual and seem too comfortable then before."

Harry and Marcus move away from each other however Jasmine doesn't move over to make room or Harry.

"Stay as your are," Jasmine order them to do. "People are bound to know about the nature of your relationship. You had spend time together might it be waiting for the others in our group or last year when Marcus helped you in potions."

"How that you know that?" Marcus asked knowing he didn't tell her that.

"Harry told me how bad he was in potions before you helped him," Jasmine replied before explaining more. "You had detention with Professor Sprout."

"Jasmine was showing me some of telling me how she can brew some of the anti-dotes when we came to how bad I was in potions," Marcus nods and goes on to the previous topical before hand.

"We want them to find out when we go the Yuletide Ball,"Marcus told her and looks at Harry who nods.

"Will it won't work with you acting lovey dovey around each other to the point the more observant students see it while others are surprise of your closeness," Jasmine explained to them. "They would find out once Harry runs to Marcus to check over for any injuries after he fights with the dragons."

Harry looked at Marcus with a threatening glare; his boyfriends gives him a reassuring looks and puts his hand on his leg to comfort him.

"How about you have the article pushed to have it be sent during lunch time as the students and staff will be focus on that them have it stating it led them to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry looked at Jasmine then at Marcus who looks at Harry with questioning eyes.

"I won't have to deal with Ginny's stalking behavior and constant staring," Harry looked at where said person is looking at him few people down."When she smiles at me I see a glint in her eyes that frankly worries me."

"You'll be fine once she's dealt with," Marcus softly told him and Jasmine nods.

"She'll get what she deserves," Jasmine told Harry and she puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

They eat together before they leave the trio left the Great Hall to talk more about how they'll contact the newspaper to print what's going on. Jasmine said the Journalist Club put some of the more interesting thing and they have put some of the DAILY PROPHET'S articles into the Avalon school newspaper so it'll cause the the American government to think more of what's going on in Great Britain and push more a more modern society like those of the other countries and more than possible Dumbledore will lose his position and will pay of his crimes.

By lunchtime the DAILY PROPHET release an article about the misconduct of the Potter Vaults while Harry was with his muggle relatives and with money leaving the vaults without the permission of Lord Black or any of the people who would be Harry's guardians. They went on saying Harry shouldn't have been put with his muggle relatives and it was a violation of the Potter's Wills. They will be trying to get to the bottom of who overruled the order or try to stop the reading of the Wills. They went on saying they had found the wizard who help to hide and transfer the money to other vaults which they hadn't know but they will freeze all the Potter vaults. Said wizard will be question to find any lead before facing the Wizengamot for working for an individual or individuals stealing from the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They will check over the documents they were able to save from the fire and learn who has the money and they'll have to pay back with interest for each month or how many times the money was transfer into their will be given to the Potter family for them to pass their punishment before going to Azkaban to serve their time.

Students stopped eating just read the article once they saw his name on it and he saw how the Weasleys and Hermione looks at each other before they leave. The Prewett twins look at Harry with a small smirk before talking to people near them how could people possibly steal from the Ancient and Noble Potter family.

Not to mention he's the Boy-Who-Lived and lost his family the night he defeated You-Know-Who. How dare people steal from someone that helped them live free from the terror then to prevent him from learn about his birthright. By sending him to his muggle relatives who didn't understand things in their world and who are ingrain in the Muggle World. They isolated him from the Wizardry World.

~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoO~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked once they're in an unused classroom and pulls her hair and starts to rant.

"I didn't know about you but I have something that keep me in Harry's protection," Ginny smirked at the burrett before leaving the classroom.

It was once she left that Hermione shouted in frustration and paces around the room trying to formulate a plan to get herself out of the mess the idiotic wizard got them into.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has something to help us," Ron told her and he makes his way to the door.

He believes Dumbledore would get them out of the possible legal mess to come as he hide and convince people in the pass to hide and brush off his dealings.

"You might want to think of a way to make people believe you didn't have anything to do with the stealing," Hermione told him. "Keep a close eye on Ginny. We can't have her hastiness doom us anymore."

"Ginny knows what's at stake and she'll make sure she gets her way. She wants be to Lady Potter and she will get," Ron told her. "Once she gets Harry on our side I'm sure she can persuade him to drop or to lessen our sentences to make Ginny happy."

"We can't depend on just one plan," Hermione glared at him. "I might not be a pureblood but I had read how some families see it fix to take the criminals magic or the family's magic will punish them. With Potter being under Black's guardianship we can assume the worse."

"Once Ginny goes through the Dumbledore has for her Harry will side with us," Ron told her and pats her on the shoulder. "Didn't stress too much or people will suspect something, We can have that."

Ron walks out the classroom leaving Hermione along to her chaotic thoughts.

~~~~~~~~OoGinnyWeasleyoO~~~~~~~~

She will get her way and have Harry at her side and make sure she didn't get anywhere near Azkaban. Even if Harry isn't willingly to help her, she will make him keep her safe. He won't have any other choice but to drop the charges unless he wants to lose one of the things he wants the most.


End file.
